How the Day Sounds
by Emma-face
Summary: After a summer of love Naomi and Emily's relationship turns sour and ends leaving Naomi heartbroken. As she attempts to deal with the breakup she gets some unexpected help from an unlikely source; Katie Fitch. A friendship develops between them...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This was written for skins big bang over on LiveJournal. It takes place instead of season 4, and Naomi never cheated.

Please review and let me know what you think

* * *

_Who would it ever known this, could be easy? / I was a long, long way off_

_Everything I knew of love / I was a long, long way off_

_And I think I like how the day sounds through this new song, [how the day sounds, Greg Laswell]  
_

_

* * *

_It had been brewing for weeks. After an entire summer spent love drunk and completely blissed out they had both felt the slight changes occurring in their relationship since they started back to college. It was nothing solid, no one change they could put their finger on, just the feeling that something no longer fit. All the snide comments and hostility towards each other finally came to a head one Tuesday afternoon in the sixth form common room. Naomi was sitting in the corner of the room, curled up in a chair working on a politics essay when Emily finally found her. She stormed over to the blonde with a face like thunder.

"Do you want to explain this to me?" Emily scowled, dropping the Goldsmith's prospectus onto the table in front of her girlfriend. A picture of the blonde and a few other students she had met at the open day graced the cover. Naomi sighed and bit her lower lip suddenly regretting letting them take her picture that day.

"I don't see what needs to be explained," she shrugged. So she had gone to an open day or two while Emily was on holiday with her family. It wasn't a big deal, was it?

"You went to the open day, then," Emily snapped, gesturing to the prospectus once again.

"Obviously," Naomi replied, knowing it was a mistake to antagonise her, but doing it anyway. It seemed that's all they were good for these days, pushing each other's buttons.

"Well I thought we agreed we were going travelling next year!" she said impatiently, trying not to let Naomi sarcastic comments get under her skin.

"No Emily," she sighed wearily. "_We_ didn't agree anything. _You_ decided and you wouldn't listen to a word I said otherwise."

"So what...you're telling me you don't want to go travelling?" Emily huffed.

"No...Once again that's not what I'm saying! God, do you ever listen to me?" Naomi shook her head, unable to meet her girlfriend's eye.

"I don't listen? Or you don't tell me anything?" she challenged. They were starting to raise their voices now. People sitting closest to them were starting to stare. Naomi looked around, feeling a blush rising in her cheeks due to the number of eyes she found looking back at her.

"Can we please not do this now?" she grumbled through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," Emily said sarcastically. "Shall we rearrange our disagreement to a time that better suits your schedule?"

"Ems..." she began softly trying to end the needless fight.

"Forget it!" Emily huffed and stormed off.

Naomi released a low growl from the back of her throat and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was the way most of their conversations ended these days. She stared at her books and scowled, she wouldn't be finishing that essay today. She angrily shut her books and threw them in her bag. She needed nicotine and she needed it now. There was a part of her brain that was telling her she should go after Emily but she ignored it. That part of her brain was getting quieter every day. Experience had taught her that nothing good would come from it.

A few weeks later the whole gang were out together at another one of Thomas' club nights. Much to everyone's surprise, they were turning out to be really successful. The club was packed to the point where the walls were sweating and the crowd was absolutely buzzing. Although they arrived as a couple Emily soon slipped away from Naomi and disappeared into the masses. The separation pained Naomi, like an appendage was suddenly missing, but it didn't seem to bother Emily in the slightest. In fact she seemed to enjoy pretending that Naomi didn't exist. Naomi stood against the wall at the far side of the room watching her girlfriend accept drinks from strangers and flirt shamelessly. She started to wonder why she'd even bothered coming.

"Trouble in paradise?" Naomi looked up to find Effy's piercing blue eyes staring at her.

"All right Eff, when did you get back?" she asked, completely ignoring her friend's comment.

"A while ago," she answered, refusing to be distracted. "So what's going on?" she looked across the room to where Emily was dancing with some random girl. Or rather she was dancing up against some random girl.

Naomi followed her gaze to the scene she had been trying to avoid looking at all night. "Don't you usually know the answer to questions like that before you ask them?" she replied wearily.

Effy gave a coy smile and shrugged. "Emily seems like she's having fun!" she remarked.

"Yeah! She's having a blast!" Naomi spat pointedly, sending a glare across the room at her girlfriend that went completely unnoticed, since Emily hadn't so much as cast a glance in her direction all night.

"Before I left you were having that kind of fun together," Effy mused, trying to coax Naomi into talking.

"Yeah well...things change," Naomi replied sadly. Things between them definitely had changed to the point where she didn't even know who Emily was any more.

"Apparently," Effy replied distantly, her eyes flicking across the crowd to where Freddie and Cook were standing at the bar.

"What can you do?" Naomi asked, sounding slightly pathetic, hoping Effy had the answer.

The other girl was silent for a minute, continuing to stare at Cook and Freddie. "You could try to change them back," she shrugged. "But I think maybe there are some things that just can't be fixed."

She turned to look Naomi in the eye.

It was too much. Naomi had to look away. It was like Effy's eyes were penetrating her, seeing right down into her soul. She didn't want to know what she saw there.

Naomi ended up leaving the club soon after her conversation with Effy. She didn't see Emily again until Monday when they were back in school.

The battle waged on for what felt like forever. In reality it was just a couple of weeks. On top of the war with Emily, Naomi was struggling with an internal battle over whether or not their relationship was worth fighting for any more. Things had changed. They had become something she didn't even recognise any more, but still there were times when they weren't at each other's throats that she looked at Emily and saw the girl she first fell in love with. It ignited the stubborn side in her that had promised to fight for Emily, the part of her that had promised not to run away again.

Sometimes, though, they both wondered if they should just call it a day. In the end they had no other option.

Although ultimately people would hear that Emily had called it off, citing needing space to find herself as her reason, it was actually Naomi who suggested it. They were lying in Naomi's bedroom, together but worlds apart, when she finally spoke up.

"How long are we going to keep doing this to each other Emily?" she sighed. She sounded tired and defeated.

"Doing what?" Emily asked, playing dumb even though she knew exactly what Naomi was talking about.

"Acting like we're still together because we're too stubborn to admit it's over," her voice was barely above a whisper, and her eyes stung with tears as she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Emily had started playing dumb, she might as well continue.

Naomi glared at her. "You know full well what I mean!" she snapped. "I'm talking about you going out and acting like you're single and me pretending not to notice. I'm talking about how it seems we can't even be in the same room together for more than half an hour before one of us says something to wind up the other. I'm talking about how...we don't seem to...fit...anymore."

Emily opened and closed her mouth a few times before any words actually came out. "I'm sorry," she said sadly. "I don't mean to do that when we go out it's just...it's just I went straight from being Katie's twin sister to being Naomi's girlfriend. I've never actually had a chance to go out and just be Emily," she tried to justify her actions. It was merely an attempt to soothe her own conscience because it did nothing to make Naomi feel any better.

"That was your choice!" Naomi argued, using what little fighting spirit she had left. "You were the one who stood up in front of the whole college and proclaimed you love for me after your fight with Katie."

"I do still love you," Emily sighed, tears threatening to fall from her own eyes. It was true. She would probably always love Naomi, but her feelings had changed. She felt trapped like a caged bird; she just needed to spread her wings, and she deserved to do that. She just wished that doing that didn't involve hurting Naomi. This wasn't her fault. And she hadn't deserved the treatment Emily had been giving her over the last few weeks.

"Just not enough anymore," Naomi pouted.

Emily looked away shamefully.

When she left Naomi's house that day she left in silence, neither of them able to face a proper goodbye.

It hadn't been the ending they were expecting. Both of them thought there would be more shouting and name calling, but in the end they were just too tired for all of that.

It wasn't until after she heard the door click softly shut that Naomi released all the tears she'd been holding back.

The next day Naomi couldn't face the thought of going to school. The idea of people giving her sympathetic looks or just outright laughing at her misfortune was enough to make her feel sick. Not to mention the fact that if she went to school there was the very strong possibility she would see Emily, and there was no way she could handle that. One glance at the tiny redhead would surely be enough to turn her into a blubbering pile of goo on the floor, so she very calmly explained to Gina that there was no way in fucking hell that she was going to sodding school today and slammed her bedroom door.

About an hour later Gina left a cup of tea outside the door but didn't try to come in and talk to her. She knew better than that. Naomi needed time before she could talk.

Naomi was grateful for the tea, however.

She sat in front of her window and sipped on the hot liquid, feeling if burn down her throat and settle in her stomach creating that warm comforting feeling that only tea could. Her body ached. She'd hardly slept all night, and she was fairly certain that she would never be able to cry again because she had shed every single tear she had inside. Now she just felt sort of numb. When she finished her tea she lay down on top of her bed again, closed her eyes and tried in vain not to think about anything.

Emily had no trouble going into college the next day. She'd had a good cry on Katie's shoulder when she got home the night before, then went to bed and fell asleep.

Katie was more than a little surprised at how unaffected her sister seemed by the break up. Especially since they had been so "in-your-face" about how in love they were all through the summer. Katie was no expert on relationships but even she thought what Naomi and Emily had together was worth more than a quick cry before moving on. She kept her mouth shut, though. She was getting good at that these days.

Naomi didn't go to school the next day either, but she did venture out of her room. She had no choice really; everything in there reminded her of Emily and it was driving her mad.

"Want to talk about it?" Gina asked.

"What's to talk about?" the blonde frowned. "It wasn't working for ages and now it's over."

"Oh love!" Gina wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Sometimes these things just take some time to work themselves out."

"I don't think so, Mum," Naomi disagreed, her bottom lip quivering. "I don't think this is one of those times."

"Sometimes it just takes time to see that these things happened for the best," she offered hopefully. "I don't wish to be negative dear but she wasn't making you very happy in the end was she?"

"What?" Naomi cried. "How can you say that? I love her!"

"I know you do, sweetheart," she reached across to cover her daughter's hand in her own. "But you had been fighting. And you wanted to look into universities and she didn't support you at all. It just seemed like you were doing all the sacrificing and weren't getting anything back in return."

"I don't know," Naomi mumbled sadly as she considered her mother's words. "Maybe. I just...I just don't know how to...be...without her."

"I know you, Naomi," Gina smiled warmly at her. "You'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Mum," she muttered weakly. She decided she would have to show her face at college the next day.

It was Katie who saw her first, standing by her locker. She looked absolutely awful. Katie felt terrible for the poor girl. Even her outfit didn't have the same offensive glare it usually did. It was fairly obvious she was taking the break up badly, unlike Emily who didn't seem too bothered by it all. Katie watched as Naomi caught sight of them out of the corner of her eye.

Naomi stopped moving and her eyes widened when she saw Emily. She composed herself quickly and slammed her locker shut, casting an almost scathing look at Emily before turning on her heels and speeding off towards their form room.

Katie was almost proud of how the blonde had handled herself.

When they walked into the classroom, Emily at least had the decency to look a little bit guilty when she noticed Naomi had moved to sit beside Effy. She silently sat down next to her sister casting one sorrowful glance over her shoulder at the blonde.

Naomi tried her best to ignore the longing glance, knowing if she looked into those brown eyes she might get sucked in and drown in them.

"You're coming out this weekend," Effy told her, making it clear it was an order rather than a request.

"Oh, Eff," she groaned. "I _really_ don't feel like it."

"Meaning you're afraid Emily will be there," Effy saw right through her. She saw right through everyone.

"Pretty much, yeah!" she conceded, having learnt a long time ago it was pointless to even try to lie to Effy.

"Have to start getting over her some time," Effy pointed out. "Why not sooner rather than later?"

"I really don't get a say in this do I?" Naomi pouted thoughtfully.

"No!" Effy grinned and shook her head.

"All right then, I'll go," she conceded, "but I probably won't enjoy it!"

"That's the spirit," Effy replied sarcastically.

"All right, you little pricks," Kieran's gruff voice interrupted them, "are you all here? Because I can't be bothered counting you or learning your names."

"Yeah, Kieran, everyone's here," JJ assured him. He was essentially the only trusted voice in the class.

"That's great then!" the Irish man collapsed into his chair, leaning back in it and closing his eyes. Naomi knew from experience that he was not a morning person. "When the bell rings you can fuck off."

"So this weekend-" Effy continued as conversation erupted throughout the classroom again.

"Yeah?" Naomi replied unenthusiastically.

"Thommo's throwing another underground party. It's meant to be the biggest one yet."

"Oh good because the last one was so much fun," she scoffed acerbically, the memory of watching her girlfriend, or rather her then girlfriend, flirt and dance with countless random girls was still fresh in her memory. But Emily wasn't her girlfriend any more was she?

"What you have better plans? Like sitting in and wallowing in self pity?" Effy rolled her eyes.

Naomi pouted indignantly.

"Just come all right," she insisted. "I promise I'll get you so monumentally fucked up you won't even know if she's there."

"I'll hold you to that," Naomi gave a weak smile. It was probably the most genuine smile she'd given anyone in weeks. Effy might have her share of problems, she might be perceived by a lot of people as a callous, manipulative bitch, but she was actually a pretty good friend. One Naomi was particularly grateful for just then.

Naomi managed to avoid running into Emily for the rest of the day. She had sat with Effy again in English Literature, the one class she shared with her ex-girlfriend, and she had spent lunch time sitting on the steps outside smoking. Emily hadn't tried to speak to her either. With the exception of that guilty glance over her shoulder in the form class, Emily hadn't really acknowledged that she was even there. That hurt almost just as much as anything else, though. All in all however the day hadn't been as bad as Naomi had expected it to be. She had gotten through it, and, while she certainly wasn't feeling any better about the break up, she found she wasn't feeling any worse either. At least that was something.

When Katie spoke to Naomi on Friday, it came as a complete shock to Naomi, considering she and Emily hadn't yet managed a civil hello while passing in the hallway.

Katie looked somewhat wary when she took a seat next to Naomi at the start of their History class. She shrugged defiantly when she caught Naomi looking at her with confusion and returned her attention to the front of the room.

"I hope you're going to put some effort into getting dressed for going out this weekend. I mean, I know you're heartbroken and everything, but the rest of us still have eyes, you know?" Katie said pointedly, in the way that was so distinctively Katie Fitch; it didn't matter what was going on in your life, as long as you looked fashionable.

Naomi looked down at what she was wearing and realised the other girl was right. For the last few days she hadn't really cared how she looked when she turned up for school.

It almost pained Katie to see it. Not that she was ever a fan of Naomi's outfits but at least she used to try. "You are going out this weekend, aren't you?" Katie enquired. "I mean, Effy said you were."

"Why do you care if I go out?" Naomi spat harshly. She didn't actually mean to she just couldn't stop herself. She figured Katie was probably just asking on Emily's behalf. It might be a bit difficult to get lucky with your ex there cramping your style. When she saw the flash of hurt in Katie's eyes, she realised she might be wrong.

"I just think you should come out with us. It would be good for you. You shouldn't let my idiot sister ruin your Saturday night," Katie shrugged.

Naomi looked at her curiously trying to figure out what all this was about. It almost seemed like she was taking Naomi's side in this breakup. That was ridiculous, though. Emily was her twin, so, naturally, she would be on her side. Yet there was something in her voice, something genuine, that threw Naomi.

"Yeah..." she stammered. "Yeah, I probably will."

"Good!" Katie offered her a smile.

Naomi spent the rest of the class pondering Katie's behaviour. It was the first time in days that her thoughts weren't completely consumed by Emily.

Although she would never admit to anyone, ever, that Katie's words had an impact on her, Naomi actually did make an effort to look nice for going out on Saturday night. All that really meant was that she felt slightly overdressed when sitting in the kitchen drinking whiskey with Kieran.

"You should go out," he told her the same thing she'd already heard from Effy, Gina, Cook and even Katie Fitch. "Go on, go out and have a blinder."

Naomi frowned and took a large gulp of the warm amber liquid in her glass. "I really can't see myself having fun tonight."

"Well then go out and have a shit night," he shrugged, "anything is better than sitting around the house moping. It would be a shame to sit in after you got all dressed up!"

"I'll be needing more whiskey then, won't I?" she waved her empty glass at him. If she was going to go out, she was going to need a considerable amount of Dutch courage, or, as Kieran called it, Irish spirit.

Effy called at Naomi's house shortly before ten. She was pleasantly surprised to find Naomi was actually ready to go out, she'd half expected the blonde to change her mind about going out.

"You look nice," she smiled when Naomi opened the door.

"Effy..." her brow furrowed in confusion, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to drag you to this party against your will but it seems I won't have to," Effy smirked.

"Yeah, well-" Naomi pouted to indicate that she still wasn't thrilled about going out. "Coming in for a drink then?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Hello, Effy," Gina greeted her when she walked into the kitchen.

"I suppose you're here to make a dent in my whiskey as well," Kieran grumbled.

"Don't listen to him Effy, help yourself to a glass," Gina rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Thanks," she smiled sweetly at them, the way she always smiled at parents.

After they had downed a healthy amount of Kieran's whiskey, Naomi hurried Effy out of the room. Her mum had just moved on to her third glass of wine, and what little boundaries she had were starting to come down. Naomi thought it best to get her friend out of there before she had to witness Gina sticking her tongue in their form teacher's ear. It was a rather unpleasant experience, certainly something she never wanted to see again.

"At least try to have fun, Naomi," she called optimistically as the girls left.

"Yeah, right," was the unenthusiastic response she received.

When they reached the club, there was a queue that stretched the whole length of the building, it was lucky for them that friends don't wait. They breezed to the front of the line much to the displeasure of everyone who had been waiting.

Naomi's whiskey buzz was starting to wear off, and she felt more and more apprehensive with every step she took towards the door. "Do you think she's here?" she asked her friend quietly.

"Probably," Effy nodded, she never was one to tell a pointless lie. "Does it matter?"

"I suppose not," Naomi frowned. It wasn't like she could avoid Emily forever.

"Come on...let's get you suitably inebriated," Effy threw her arm around Naomi and steered her towards the bar.

They downed a few shots of vodka in rapid succession. When they combined with the sizable amount of whiskey they'd already consumed, the alcohol began to have its desired effect. Naomi started to believe she might actually be able to enjoy this night after all. She no longer felt the need to keep Effy beside her at all times like a security blanket. The Irish spirit in her gave her enough courage to venture inside from the smoking area unaccompanied. She almost made it to the bar before she spotted a familiar flash of red across the room and realised she'd made a mistake. She wasn't ready to be alone just yet. Now she was frozen to the spot, staring at her ex-girlfriend, not wanting to look, but incapable of looking away. Emily was standing at the far side of the bar, leaning against it, leaning far too close to some girl standing beside her, some girl that wasn't Naomi. This girl was considerably taller than Emily. She was kind of pretty, but there was nothing remarkable about her. She waited for the pain to kick in, for her heart to feel like it'd been ripped into pieces and put in a blender, but it didn't come. She was surprised when she finally realised that instead of hurt she felt angry. She was angry at Emily for acting like their relationship meant nothing to her, and she was angry at herself for spending the past week mourning the end of their relationship when clearly it was a waste of her time because it never really mattered. The rage burned inside her, heating her body and thawing her frozen limbs.

She finally made it to the bar and ordered a drink, a double, and swallowed most of it in one go. In her mind she debated whether she should go over there and tear into Emily for being a heartless bitch, but she eventually decided against it, deeming it a waste of her time. If Emily so clearly didn't give a fuck about her, then why should she give a fuck about Emily? Armed with this new clarity, she returned to the smoking area with her head held high.

"You all right?" a familiar voice asked as she lit up her cigarette.

Naomi looked up and found a look of genuine concern in the eyes of Katie Fitch. She gave her a weak smile.

"I think so," she answered uncertainly.

Katie smiled and nodded a few times before speaking again. "She's not your Emily anymore, you know." The look on Naomi's face told her that her words had came out wrong, again.

Naomi glared at her. She had put up with enough of Katie's shit when she was with Emily. One good thing about them splitting up was now she no longer had to. She scowled and turned to walk away from Katie.

"Shit! No...Wait! I didn't mean it like that," Katie stepped in front of her and gave her an apologetic look. "I didn't...I just meant she's changed," Naomi's expression softened slightly, "she's not the same Emily she was when she was with you. She's different now."

"I noticed," Naomi muttered quietly, staring intently at the end of her cigarette because she couldn't bring herself to look Katie in the eye just yet.

"Yeah, she's turned into a right fucking cow," Katie huffed. She knew Emily had every right to be her own person, Katie just wasn't sure how much she liked this new person (which was almost ironic since the new Emily seemed to be loosely based on the old Katie). "Anyway, are you having a good time? My cunt of a sister notwithstanding."

"Yeah," she nodded after a few moments thought. "I am, actually."

Just like everyone had told her it would, the night out had in fact been good for Naomi. She had gone out, gotten drunk and she had actually had some fun. She had seen Emily, she had seen Emily with someone else, and she had survived. Her heart hadn't shattered into billions of tiny pieces like sugar glass that could never be reassembled again. In fact, it didn't feel quite so broken any more. She managed to go to college and smile and joke with her friends with minimal effort. She made plans for the weekend and everything. In the back of her mind, though, she still pined for Emily, but only sometimes. Something would happen and she would imagine recounting the tale to Emily when they were lying in bed together, and then she'd realise that that wasn't going to happen, and it would hurt, but only for a minute. When it did hurt, though, it didn't feel quite like the end of the world anymore, it was a bearable pain. For the first time since it happened she started to believe she could get over this heartbreak.

"Wow, you look like you're feeling better," Katie grinned at the start of history class, "I mean your outfit...it's hideous!"

A smile tugged at the corners of Naomi's lips and she had to fight hard to glare at Katie with any conviction. "Well I'm sorry I don't subscribe to your animal print obsessed idea of fashion," she jibed, sitting down beside Katie.

"I resent that!" she pouted. "I'm not even wearing any animal print today."

"Katie I can see your bra strap," she smirked, "just because it's not the natural colour doesn't mean it's not animal print."

Katie opened her mouth to retaliate and closed it again. She adjusted the strap of her vest top to cover the hot pink and black leopard print bra strap that Naomi had been referring to.

Naomi chuckled smugly.

"Yeah well, just don't come running to me to bail you out when you finally get arrested for crimes against fashion," Katie pouted.

Naomi laughed a little harder. She was beginning to enjoy the insulting back and forth between herself and Katie. It was easy, fun, even.

"So, Campbell," Katie began hesitantly as they walked out of the classroom together, "what are you doing after school today?"

"Uh, nothing...why?" Naomi's brow furrowed.

"I don't suppose you'd consider doing me a massive favour and help me with this essay?" she asked hopefully. She knew her sister's ex-girlfriend probably wasn't the first person she should turn to for help, but she didn't really speak to anyone else in the class. Besides Naomi was probably the smartest person she knew, not that she'd ever admit that to the smug blonde.

"Please," she whined, looking at Naomi with big, pleading brown eyes (eyes so familiar that Naomi couldn't find it in herself to say no). "I really don't have a clue about this American history bollocks!"

"Oh, ok!" Naomi sighed thinking this was more than likely a terrible idea.

"Thank you!" Katie squealed and threw her arms around Naomi, shocking them both.

At first, Naomi wasn't sure how to react. It felt so strange being hugged by Katie. Her body was so oddly familiar and completely alien at the same time. She tentatively patted Katie on the back. "You're welcome," she murmured, her voice strained, conveying how awkward she felt. "So do you want to come to my house tonight?"

"That would be great," Katie smiled gratefully, knowing Naomi probably wouldn't be too welcome at her house. "I'll call round after tea."

"Great," Naomi echoed Katie's sentiments with much less enthusiasm, "see you later, then."

Naomi tapped her head against her locker door and groaned once Katie was out of sight. What had she let herself in for?


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, Naomi fought hard to convince herself as she moved restlessly around her room trying to make it presentable for Katie's arrival. She had been getting on much better with Katie of late, and she was being a lot nicer to her as well. They'd spoken more since the breakup than they had the whole time Naomi and Emily were together.

Maybe it would be fine.

Maybe she should stop pacing before she wore a whole in her bedroom floor. She stopped in her tracks when the doorbell rang, a split second later she was racing downstairs to answer it, almost knocking her mother over in the process.

"Hey," Katie greeted her in a relaxed and friendly tone.

"Hi," Naomi's voice was tight with nerves, "come on in."

"Hello," Gina smiled cheerfully at their guest, "you must be Katie, it's lovely to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms Campbell," the brunette smiled sweetly, extending her hand to the older woman.

"Please, dear, call me Gina," she insisted.

"All right then, Gina."

"We're going upstairs," Naomi interrupted their exchange of pleasantries by dragging Katie away.

"Your mum seems nice," Katie smiled when they reached Naomi's room. She looked around. The protest posters, intellectual book titles gracing the shelves and the cluttered knick knacks covering every available surface all screamed Naomi.

"Yeah, she's all right," the blonde shrugged, not feeling half as awkward as she'd thought she would. "Shall we get started then?"

Katie nodded, dropping her bag on Naomi's bed and pulling out her books. "I did make an attempt at it, but it's shit."

"Let me see," Naomi rolled her eyes. She didn't have high hopes for Katie's draft of the essay, but she was sure it wasn't complete shit.

"I just don't get all this American politics stuff. I just can't listen to that man talk. His voice puts me to sleep," Katie shook her head and frowned. She didn't know why she'd decided to do history, anyway. "And those discussion questions are so bloody vague I never know if I'm doing it right."

"Well..." Naomi began when she finished the last lines, "it's not bad. All the ideas are right and the structure is...good. You just need to spice it up a little."

"Spice it up?" Katie's brow furrowed.

"Yeah," Naomi grinned, handing the essay back to her, "add a little bit of that Katie fucking Fitch personality to it. Otherwise you're just spewing out facts from textbooks and Wikipedia."

"Personality...right," Katie nodded even though she had no bloody clue how to add personality to a history essay.

"Don't be afraid to voice your opinions. I know you have plenty of them!" she smirked.

"Oi! Fucking bitch!" Katie pouted, but chuckled in spite of herself.

Naomi gave her a few tips on how to improve the structure of her essay and pointed out where she should include opinions and where she should stick to facts. She had been pleasantly surprised when she'd read Katie's original draft. She hadn't expected it to be so good. She hadn't expected it to be so easy to work with Katie, either, but Katie was more than willing to listen to her advice. She seemed a completely different person than the girl who had started those rumours about her in middle school (even if they did turn out to be true).

Katie was just grateful for Naomi's help. She knew she didn't deserve it. She'd put a lot of effort into making Naomi's life miserable last year. Hell, she'd slapped her round the face and thrown her into a desk, yet here Naomi was helping her. For the first time, she felt like she was seeing the real Naomi, without her well aimed sarcastic defences or Emily standing by her side. For the first time she began to see Naomi Campbell as someone she could actually be friends with, her poor taste in fashion aside.

After about an hour of working on the essay, Katie's enthusiasm began to wane and her focus began to slip away.

"You know what? I think we need a drink," she sighed stretching her arms out over her head. All this history was making her feel stiff and old, it was time to bring some life back into them. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

Naomi scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Where did you get that from?"

"The off sales on my way over here," Katie grinned proudly.

Naomi narrowed her eyes wondering how she managed to pull that off.

"The boy who works there is such a little geek. All it takes is a low cut top and some over the top flirting, and he won't bother asking for I.D!"

"I should have known," Naomi remarked in an amused tone.

"What?" Katie huffed defensively. "It's not a crime to use whatever tools you have at your disposal to get what you want out of life. You were given brains, I was given tits!" she shrugged and unscrewed the cap.

"You were given brains, too," Naomi threw back, feeling a strange need to assure Katie that she was more than just tits. "And, if you spent half as much time flicking through a newspaper as you do flicking through glossy magazines, then you'd know how to exploit those, too."

"Yeah," Katie couldn't help but feel oddly flattered by the blonde's comment, but she wasn't going to let her know that. She took a slow swig of the clear liquid before speaking again. "Well, if you spent half as much time flicking through fashion magazines as you do reading those big arse newspapers, then maybe you'd be able to pick outfits that don't make me wish I was blind."

"Fuck off, Fitch!" Naomi smirked, and snatched the bottle from her friend's hand.

With each swig from the bottle they took, the remaining awkwardness between them dissolved. The history essay was soon abandoned in favour of getting drunk. They passed the bottle back and forth and just talked, which was strange because they'd never really talked before, and both of them were acutely aware of that. What was stranger still was that it didn't feel forced or uncomfortable.

"I should thank you, you know," Katie began.

Naomi cocked her head to one side and looked at Katie in confusion. "For what?"

"Well, this is probably the closest I'll get to an A in history, and it's all because of you, so, thanks," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Naomi smiled back.

It happened on a Thursday. It was inevitable, really. Roundview wasn't that big, so they were bound to bump into each other eventually. Of all the ways, in all the places that it could have happened, it happened where they least expected it to.

Naomi pushed open the door to the girls' toilets, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Emily standing at the sinks. Her heart stopped, and it felt like all the air had been sucked from the room.

Emily's eyes widened and her stomach clenched. It seemed like every inch of the room was suddenly filled with tension.

They stared at each other uneasily for a few seconds, neither of them prepared for this moment.

"Hi," Emily croaked when she eventually found her voice. She offered her ex a weak smile.

"Hi," Naomi replied with a curt nod, somehow managing to sound a lot surer of herself than she felt.

"How are you?" they asked at almost exactly the same time.

"I'm fine," Emily answered moments before Naomi replied with, "I'm all right."

A brief silence followed. For all their time spent together talking about stupid shit, they couldn't find anything to say right now.

Naomi looked around the room feeling incredibly awkward. The pale pink paint around the faded white tiles, the dark, almost maroon coloured stalls, the porcelain basins running underneath the streaky mirrors, all of these things suddenly became much more interesting than they had ever been before.

"I better go." She took a few steps backwards, unable to stand the tension any longer. She just wanted to get out of there.

"Don't you need the loo?" Emily asked, her brows knitting together in confusion.

"What?"

"I mean, isn't that why you came in here?" she chuckled softly.

Naomi remembered that sound. It tore through her heart like a dagger.

"Yeah...right...yeah...I did," she nodded and shifted uncomfortably. The need to get away from this awkward situation suddenly became more pressing than her need for the bathroom. "But I don't have to go anymore so I'm just going to...go."

"Right," Emily nodded. "Well...I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Naomi agreed quietly, turning to leave. She paused for a moment, her hand lingering on the door handle. She was about to turn back and say something else to Emily, but whatever it was died on her lips. Shaking her head she pushed the door open mumbling a brief "goodbye" as she did.

Alone in the bathroom once more Emily shut her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, struggling to deal with the overwhelming feeling of guilt that had just hit her. She knew it had been for the best. She knew if they'd stayed together, she would have ended up resenting Naomi. She knew she was happier now that she was truly free. She just felt horrible that, in order to achieve all that, she had hurt the first person in the world who loved her for who she really was. Really fucking horrible.

Katie was home alone and loving it. Her parents had gone to dinner to "reconnect with each other" and James was staying over at his friend's house. Emily was out somewhere, gaying it up, no doubt, so Katie was lounging about their room, using her laptop to catch up on the latest celebrity scandal. There was some loud banging on the stairs and Emily appeared in the door with some random girl in tow. It was a different random girl than it had been the last time.

"Katie-" she seemed surprised and disappointed to see her sister there, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm doing the fucking Great North Run, what does it look like?" she scoffed and rolled her eyes. She could tell that her sister was slightly drunk and, judging from how dilated her pupils were, she was definitely on something.

"Aren't you going out or something?" she asked hopefully, strongly hinting that it was a request rather than a question. The nameless girl's hands were wrapped around her waist and she was licking the back of her neck.

Katie wrinkled her nose in disgust. Didn't that girl see her sitting there? Whatever it was they had taken, Katie wished she had some. She contemplated staying, protesting her right to be in her own room, but they looked so fucking out of it that she didn't think her presence would make any difference. They'd probably just fuck each other anyway.

"Whatever!" She slammed her laptop shut and glared at her sister. If looks could kill Emily would have been a goner. She grabbed her jacket and bag and stormed out of the room on a wind of fury.

"Fucking slut, bitch!" she cursed her sister as she slammed the front door. Why the hell couldn't they have gone back to the slut's house? Why did they have to come here and ruin Katie's night? She was pissed off now, even more so because she was standing outside in the cold, so naturally she went to the one place in the world all cold, pissed off people go: she went to the pub.

Uncle Keith's bar was a dive, and that was putting it nicely. It was a grotty little hole full of gruff looking old men and chavs. It also had this very distinctive smell to it, like something, possibly one of the patrons, had died there. Ordinarily it was the last place Katie wanted to be, but tonight it was her first port of call. It was the only place in town that she knew she wouldn't get asked for I.D. and where she might actually meet someone she knew that would save her from drinking alone. She cursed her sister once again before pushing open the door.

"Katiekins!" she heard his booming voice before she saw him. She turned around to find Cook sharing a booth with Naomi, and an odd feeling of relief washed over her. At least there were people here that she knew.

"Hey!"

"What brings you to this fine establishment this evenin'?" Cook asked. He was a bit surprised to see her there, since Katie never really tried to hide the fact that she wasn't a fan of Uncle Keith's pub.

"I just...had to get out of the house, you know?" she replied with a shrug. She didn't elaborate on why she had to get out of the house because she wanted to spare Naomi's feelings. Why should the fact that Emily was currently shagging some random girl ruin both of their nights?

"I get ya!" he grinned. "Come on, have a seat! Join us!" he insisted, then bellowed to the barmaid to bring Katie a drink. "You can help me cheer good old Naomikins up!"

"I don't need cheering up!" Naomi protested shooting him a death stare.

"I practically had to drag you out," he reminded her.

"Just because I didn't want to go out doesn't mean I need to be cheered up."

"Yeah well maybe you can help me find Naomi a new bird then?" he suggested as an alternative, giving Katie a wink.

"I definitely don't want one of those!" she rolled her eyes.

It was clear Naomi wasn't ready to move on just yet. Katie thought it was a shame because Emily didn't seem to have any trouble moving on.

"Come on Naomi!" he urged her. "I haven't seen you so much as look at another bird since the breakup! It's time to move on. Get some lesbian rebound pussy, you know?"

"Can't we just have a drink and a laugh instead?" Naomi requested firmly, her tone telling Cook to drop the subject and get as far away from it as possible.

"That...we can do!" he fired that sly Cook grin at the girls. "Christina! A bottle of your finest and three shot glasses over here please."

The middle aged blonde woman behind the bar arrived at their table with three shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. Katie gagged at the very thought of drinking the stuff, but it wasn't like Cook was going to give her a choice in the matter. He filled the glasses and handed one to Katie and Naomi.

"Lesbian rebound pussy!" he toasted, raising the glass in the air. Katie and Naomi shared a disapproving look and downed their shots wincing at that first taste of tequila. As soon as the empty glasses hit the table Cook refilled them.

Half the bottle disappeared in a blur of Cook's obscene toasts and that feeling of forcing down a mouthful of liquor.

The evening was fun, if a little uneventful. It was just the three of them having a laugh, getting drunk together. They played a couple of games of pool, polished off the bottle of tequila and stayed in the bar long after the regular bar flies had gone home. It was the first time in a long time that Katie had felt comfortable enough to let her guard down and properly enjoy the night.

Outside on the darkened street Cook pinched one of Naomi's cigarettes and bid them goodnight.

"Goodnight," Naomi called back, her cigarette bouncing between her lips as she tried to light up. She looked up at Katie and smiled, nodding in the direction of their houses. "Shall we?"

"I think we should. We've got college in the morning, after all," she chuckled.

Naomi noticed that her lisp became more apparent when she was drunk. She also noticed that it was incredibly cute. "I'm glad you showed up tonight, you know?" Naomi pouted thoughtfully, her inner filter completely disabled by all the alcohol in her system.

"Yeah?" Katie looked at her curiously, a hint of shock glittering in her eyes.

"Yeah," Naomi nodded and chuckled slightly. She turned her head to look Katie in the eye, her blue eyes suddenly lacking in the sadness they'd held for weeks. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm starting to have fun when I'm around you. I never knew you were fun, Katie." She grinned.

"I'm the life and soul of the fucking party, Campbell," she replied cockily, in a way only Katie fucking Fitch could get away with. "Who knew you could be fun to be around? You're a right laugh, Naomi, when you're not being a complete cunt that is," she smirked.

They looked at each other and laughed. Naomi sighed and threw her arm around Katie.

Katie drew a deep breath and looked at Naomi, realising that something had changed. They were friends now. She smiled and put her arm around Naomi's back.

They continued their stumbling home with their arms wrapped around each other, putting one drunken foot in front of the other as they continued to throw compliments disguised as insults at each other and revelled in their newfound friendship.

When the alarm sounded the next day it felt like someone was operating a pneumatic drill inside Katie's skull, and she knew exactly who was to blame: James fucking Cook and his cunting bottle of tequila. She forced one eye open so she could locate her phone and put an end to the incessant ringing before the sound waves punched a hole in her cranium. The inside of her mouth tasted like she'd licked a rusty gate. Forcing both eyes open and blinking hard, she noticed that her sister was actually asleep in her own bed for a change, and that she was alone. She must have chucked the skank out after they'd fucked. Hump 'em and dump 'em. The new Emily was definitely like the old Katie.

"Wake up bitch!" she shouted across the room, hating the sound of her own voice as it pounded the sides of her brain.

Emily groaned and mumbled incoherently at her.

Katie managed to manoeuvre herself into an upright position, grimacing as her stomach began to punish her for drinking excessively the night before. It felt like it was actually ablaze within her abdomen. She mentally cursed Cook through every circle of hell, thinking every one of them was probably too good for him.

Emily had finally managed to drag herself from her sleep and turned to look at her sister through bleary eyes. Her brow furrowed in thought.

"Where did you go last night?" she wondered out loud.

"I went out," Katie answered, trying her hardest to get out of bed.

"Out where?" Emily blinked a few times to clear the morning haze from her eyes.

"Funny, where I went didn't seem to matter to you last night," she spat back venomously.

Emily's face fell. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Well, don't be! I ended up having a good time," Katie shrugged, stretching when she got out of bed. "Now come on, you'll probably want to have a wash or something before we go to college."

Fucking James Fucking Cook was the devil incarnate. Or at least that was what Naomi decided when she woke up the next morning feeling like she'd gotten in the way of some stampeding elephants. She could taste the distinctive tequila after taste in her mouth, and it was making her gag. She forced herself out of bed to go brush her teeth. She should know better by now than to let her so called best friend drag her to Uncle Keith's on a school night. Nothing good ever came from Uncle Keith's. When she went downstairs, her hair still damp because she couldn't summon the strength to hold the hairdryer above her head any longer, she poured herself a cup of coffee and loaded it with sugar.

"Please tell me Kieran's here," she groaned at her mother.

"He's upstairs," Gina nodded.

"Thank God," she sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't have to walk to college.

Arriving at college with Kieran meant she was in the form room before most of her classmates, who usually didn't show up until 5 minutes after the bell had rang. She trudged to her seat, dropped her bag on the floor and buried her head in her arms. Kieran sat behind his desk with his feet up laughing at her pain. She lifted her head to glare at him.

"Do you want me to give him detention?" he asked.

"I don't think being the cause of my hangover is a valid reason to give someone detention," she argued, her voice muffled by her arms.

"Yeah but it's Cook. It wouldn't be hard to find a valid reason to give him detention."

Naomi laughed. He had a point. Cook's behaviour was hardly exemplary.

"No, it's all right. Thanks, though." She buried her head in her arms again and listened to the sounds of her classmates arriving.

"Must have been a good night last night." Effy's voice forced her to lift her head again. Somehow she had managed to sit down beside her without making a sound, cementing Naomi's theory that Effy is most definitely part ninja.

"Must have been," she shrugged. Truth was it had been a good night. She hadn't expected it to be, but it turned out to be the most fun she'd had in ages.

"Looks like you weren't the only one indulging in a bit of midweek drinking," Effy remarked when the Fitch twins walked through the door looking worse for wear.

Katie caught Naomi's eye and smiled as best she could given how awful she felt.

Naomi smiled back. Knowing Katie was sharing her pain seemed to ease her suffering a little.

"Who were you out with last night?" Effy asked, noticing the exchange of smiles between her two friends.

Naomi gritted her teeth. Of course Effy had noticed her smiling at Katie; she was nothing if not perceptive.

"All right fuckers, is everyone here?" Kieran's gruff voice cut through the din of a dozen private conversations and saved Naomi from the analytical eye of Effy Stonem.

"I've come to the conclusion," Katie said in the middle of history class, "that tequila is the devil's piss in a bottle. It's evil!"

Naomi laughed, earning herself a glare from the teacher.

Katie stifled a giggle of her own, and shot her an apologetic look.

"You feeling that bad, eh?" Naomi grinned.

Katie gave her a look that answered the question for her.

"These things to happen when you go out with Cook."

"Cook might have ordered the tequila but I didn't see you doing anything to make the tequila go away." Katie raised an eyebrow at Naomi. "Aren't you supposed to be like his conscience or something?"

"Probably the or something," Naomi chuckled.

"Well the next time I think there should be a rule: no devil's piss!" she said decidedly.

"All right then, no devil's piss," Naomi agreed, pleased to hear that she wasn't the only one who wanted there to be a next time.

Just as Naomi was starting to wonder if Katie was ever actually going to arrange another night out, she came running at her in the hall brandishing a few sheets of paper.

"Look at this!" she cried out, waving the pages in her face.

Naomi wasn't sure whether she should be curious or concerned. "What is it?" she asked, unable to read anything because Katie kept moving.

"My history coursework!" she said excitedly. "I got an A! A fucking A!"

A grin spread over Naomi's face when she took the paper from the girl and examined it for herself. "Congratulations! I told you, you could do it."

"Yeah, well, I never would have been able to do it without you," she replied honestly. She knew Naomi's help was the reason she'd gotten higher than her usual B grade.

"I didn't really do anything," she shrugged. "All the ideas were yours, I just helped you structure it."

"Since when are you all modest and shit?" Katie scoffed. Naomi rolled her eyes. She wasn't being modest, it was the truth. "I know I did the work myself, but I never actually understood any of it until you explained it, just accept the thank you, for fucksake."

"Fine," she said shortly, "You're welcome."

"You know what this means, though, don't you?" Katie asked, leaning her body against the locker beside Naomi's as she waited for her to get her books out.

"What's that?" Naomi asked, again unsure whether she should be worried.

"It means you have to help me study for the Christmas module," she grinned.

Naomi laughed. "Yeah, all right." She could do that. Spending time with Katie was not only getting easier, it was starting to become fun.

"Thanks," Katie said excitedly, not only because she wanted to do well in her exam, but also because she was starting to enjoy Naomi's company. "But before all that boring stuff we have to go out and celebrate! That's not a request by the way, it's an order. Go home and search your plaid and floral wardrobe for something that could pass as a decent outfit 'cause we're goin' out tonight, yeah?"

Naomi agreed, knowing she wasn't going to get a choice anyway. Besides, she'd been looking forward to going out with Katie again.

"Actually, I'll call round to yours before we go and make sure you're fit for public viewing," Katie informed her, again not giving her an option.

"I can't wait," Naomi replied sarcastically.

Naomi was still getting ready when the doorbell rang. She heard the muffled sounds of her mother moving to answer it and then addressing Katie as though they were old friends. Their muffled conversation lasted at least five minutes while Naomi stood upstairs wondering what they were talking about. Footsteps on the stairs warned her of Katie's approach. She straightened up and prepared herself for a barrage of insults about her outfit.

"Hi," Katie greeted her cheerfully. She was, in true Katie Fitch style, dressed to perfection in a little black dress and killer heels that brought her to Naomi's eye level. Katie's eyes flicked over Naomi's body appraisingly. "Well thank fuck for that!" she sighed.

"What?"

"The fact you've managed to pick a decent outfit without my help," she explained. "I was afraid I was going to have to rummage through the sea of floral and plaid that you call a wardrobe."

"Fuck off, Fitch!" Naomi pouted, although there was no denying the fact that she was secretly pleased Katie liked her outfit.

Katie rolled her eyes. It was tough giving people compliments.

"Anyway what delights did the fabulous breasts of Katie Fitch procure for us tonight?"

Katie didn't seem the least bit insulted by Naomi's back handed remark. She just grinned and reached into her bag to pull out a bottle of sparkling wine.

"I thought that since this is a celebration and everything we should have something a bit classier than raw vodka straight from the bottle," she beamed proudly. "Go get some glasses Naoms."

The blonde did a double take at Katie's use of the familiar nickname. She'd never heard Katie call her that before, but it seemed to roll off her tongue so naturally, curling off with the s sound at the end. She smiled and nodded, ignoring the fact that she had just taken an order from Katie.

She watched fearfully as Katie tried to pop the cork on the bottle shouting at her to at least try not to break anything.

"Your lack of faith in me is amazing," Katie huffed indignantly as she skilfully opened the wine. "This is not my first time."

"You don't say," she smirked while Katie filled her glass. She maintained eye contact with her as she took a sip. Something about the way Naomi was looking at her caused a faint blush to rise to Katie's cheeks.

After polishing off the bottle of wine, which didn't take them very long, they snuck into the kitchen in search of more alcohol. It didn't take Naomi long to locate Kieran's whiskey. Stealing her form teacher's whiskey was somewhat of a game between them. He kept trying to hide it from her, and she kept finding it. Although, she would admit to having an unfair advantage after quite a few years spent hiding her own possessions from the collection of freaks and weirdos her mum used to let stay in their house. They sat down at the table and Naomi poured them each a large measure of the golden liquid. Katie wrinkled her nose at the strong smell that seemed to burn the inside of her nose, and winced when she took a sip. Naomi couldn't help but smile smugly over her glass as she took a healthy gulp of the stuff, relishing the familiar burning sensation as it travelled from her throat to her stomach. It seemed the longer Kieran and her mother were together the more she seemed to appreciate the taste of whiskey. Must be all his drunken rambling about the fine flavours and finishes, she mused.

"You found it again, then?" Gina sounded amused when she nipped into the kitchen to refill the wine glasses. She found the game between her boyfriend and her daughter entertaining. It was nice to know that Naomi approved of her partner.

"Is he even trying anymore?" she sighed. It was getting too easy.

"How much of this stuff do you have to drink before it stops tasting like flavoured paint stripper?" Katie asked sticking her tongue out to convey her disgust.

"Quite a lot," Naomi replied honestly.

"And even then it's not guaranteed," Gina shook her head. She still hadn't come round to the taste.

"Come on, Katie," Naomi goaded her, "I thought you were hardcore."

Determined not to let her reputation falter in front of Naomi, Katie finished the remaining liquid in one gulp. Fighting the urge to gag, she held Naomi's gaze as she delicately wiped the corner of her mouth and smirked triumphantly.

It should have felt weird, a night out with her ex-girlfriend's twin sister. It should have felt like she'd stepped into the fucking twilight zone, but it didn't. In fact, the more time she spent with Katie, the more she seemed to forget that she was Emily's twin, if that was possible. There wasn't the slightest bit of awkwardness as they entered the club together under the influence of more than a little bit of Kieran's whiskey. Or when they moved together on the dance floor after knocking back a few more drinks at the bar. Katie didn't even complain about having to stand outside when Naomi wanted a smoke.

They were dancing together when Katie spotted a familiar flash of red over Naomi's shoulder that made her heart sink. Of all the night clubs in Bristol, Emily had decided to come to this one and ruin their evening. Sod's fucking law. It was a shame because they'd been having a fantastic night together. She hoped blindly that her sister would leave before Naomi saw her, although she knew it would never happen. A random brunette holding Emily's hand pulled her in the direction of the dance floor. She hadn't noticed them yet, but Katie wasn't willing to take a chance.

"Let's go for a smoke," she suggested, dragging Naomi towards the door before she had a chance to respond.

"But you don't smoke," Naomi replied in an adorably confused voice as she was thrust through the doors of the smoking area.

"Well there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" Katie shrugged, accepting a cigarette from Naomi. Truth was she had smoked before. When she was fifteen, she had taken it up in order to appear older to impress a boy. She had puffed her way through twenty fags in a little over an hour, which resulted in her being violently ill. She had avoided cigarettes at all costs after that.

Naomi sniggered as she failed to properly inhale the first couple of draws. Rolling her eyes she held her own cigarette in between her lips and reached over placing her hand on the exposed flesh of Katie's chest.

"You have to pull the smoke into your lungs," she explained. "You should feel it here." She applied gentle pressure with her hand, holding it there until she felt Katie's chest expand when she inhaled.

Katie wasn't sure if the warm sensation she was feeling was due to the smoke or Naomi's hand.

"That's better," Naomi smiled, her hand lingering on Katie's skin for a minute too long before she reminded herself to remove it.

Katie smoked slowly, enjoying the nicotine rush she was experiencing and prolonging their return to the dance floor. She knew she couldn't put it off forever. If she asked Naomi for another, Naomi would surely get suspicious about why she'd suddenly taken up chain smoking, so she linked her arm through her friend's and they went back indoors.

Back inside Katie's eyes scanned the crowded dance floor for her sister, but she couldn't find her. Maybe the gods had smiled and she had left with the random brunette. Just as she had breathed her sigh of relief and began to relax, Naomi froze behind her, telling her she'd been damned wrong in her optimistic opinion of the powers that be. She followed Naomi's gaze to where Emily was kissing the brunette vigorously on the edge of the dance floor.

"Oh for fucksake!" she muttered under her breath. The hurt look in Naomi's blue eyes pained her. She couldn't stand it, she had to do something. She had to get her out of there, as far away from Emily and her slut as she could. She laced her fingers through Naomi's and gave her a sharp tug in the direction of the door.

Naomi followed numbly, grateful to Katie for doing what her feet were incapable of.

The cold night air brought Naomi back to her senses, and her brain tried to deal with everything she had just witnessed. Emily kissing another girl, at least, that was the polite way to put it. Hundreds of questions flooded her mind. Who was this girl? Were they seeing each other, or had they just met? Had there been others? It took her all of 10 seconds to realise she didn't actually want to know the answers. Instead she turned and looked into the calming brown eyes of her saviour, Katie Fitch.

"Thanks," she mumbled, her voice coming out raspy and uncertain.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she said sympathetically.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, wasn't it?" Naomi shrugged.

"Probably," Katie conceded, "but it can't have been a pleasant experience."

"It's definitely not one I'd like to be repeating any time soon," she managed a weak laugh, then sighed. "That completely ruined my buzz."

"Yeah," Katie agreed.

"We should fix that," Naomi mused, feeling more alcohol was definitely needed to put the night back on track. "I guess it's too late to go to another club."

"Probably," Katie shrugged. She didn't really care, though. It didn't really matter where they went, it was Naomi's company she was enjoying more than anything.

"I know where Kieran hides his emergency bottle of whiskey," Naomi suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Emergency whiskey?" Katie chuckled as they began to walk in the direction of Naomi's house.

"Yeah, like back up whiskey in case he runs out when the off sales is shut," she explained. "Or in case I drink all of his other bottle," she added.

"I see," Katie giggled, she could practically see Kieran's face when he realised Naomi had pilfered all his whiskey.

"I won't even make you drink it straight," Naomi continued, trying to sweeten the deal. "You can have as much mixer as you like."

"Well, how could I say no to that?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"You'd be a fool if you did," Naomi responded dryly, and Katie gave her a playful shove. "Besides it's not like you've got any better offers," Naomi teased her further and shoved her back.

"Oi! Watch it!" Katie cried out. "I'm wearing heels!"

"I noticed!" she remarked with an approving pout. She definitely appreciated the aesthetic value of Katie's heels. "It was nice not having to crouch down to talk to you all night."

Katie's jaw dropped in mock indignation and she shot Naomi a killer glare. "Never heard the expression 'good things come in small packages'?"

"Yeah, well...so does arsenic."

"Fuck off, Campbell!" Katie huffed. "Now, come on. Let's get that emergency whiskey before I change my mind about actually enjoying your company."


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take them long to work their way through the emergency whiskey. Katie found it was considerably easier to drink when it was mixed with coke.

Naomi idly wondered how long it would take Kieran to discover that they'd drunk his back up bottle. She could imagine the stream of expletives that would fall from his lips when he did.

"I should probably go soon," Katie sighed when she began yawning.

"Why?"

"Because it's late and all this whiskey is making me sleepy," Katie slurred, wishing she didn't feel tired because she didn't want to leave.

"So? You don't have to leave," Naomi said, pouting for good measure. "I mean...you could stay...if you wanted to."

"Stay?" Katie looked at her curiously. The offer did sound tempting.

"Yeah...if you wanted to," she shrugged and gave her a tight lipped smile. "You should stay."

"All right, I will." Katie smiled back. "Just try to keep your hands to yourself, yeah? I don't fancy being felt up in my sleep."

"You fucking wish I'd feel you up, Fitch," Naomi shot back. "I could show you what you're missing out on."

"That's what you think," Katie scoffed, "I bet I could teach _you_ a thing or two."

"You could try," Naomi challenged.

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Katie glared at her.

Naomi shrugged and grinned.

"Well it's not happening, Campbell, so dream on."

"Always, Katiekins, always!" she giggled.

"Shut up and take me to bed," Katie rolled her eyes, then cringed when she realised her poor choice of words.

"All right, if you insist," Naomi said through a fit of laughter.

Katie gritted her teeth together and followed Naomi up the stairs. Sometimes she really needed to consider her words a bit more carefully.

They changed quickly, too drunk to think twice about stripping off in front of each other, and climbed into Naomi's double bed.

"Thanks Katie," Naomi said softly, lying on her side facing her. "For earlier, I mean, pulling me out of the club...if you hadn't I'd probably still be standing there," she chuckled.

"I'm sure that big brain of yours would have kicked in eventually." Katie rolled her head around to look her in the eye.

"Maybe," Naomi laughed lightly. "Still, I'm glad you were there. I'm glad you're _here_."

"Me too," Katie smiled, slightly shocked at the sincerity in her friend's voice.

Naomi smiled back at her and their eyes locked for much longer than necessary.

"For what it's worth I think my sister's an idiot for breaking up with you," Katie added honestly.

Now it was Naomi's turn to be shocked.

"I always thought she was supposed to be the smart one," Katie sighed sleepily, "obviously not."

"Wow," Naomi breathed.

Katie looked at her quizzically.

"I never thought I'd hear those words coming out of the mouth of Katie Fitch."

"Yeah, well, you're not as bad as I thought," she admitted, locking eyes with the blonde once again.

"Neither are you," Naomi smirked. Another moment of intense eye contact passed between them until Katie yawned making them laugh.

"Good night, you muff diving bitch," Katie teased.

"Good night, you vapid whore," Naomi fired back, rolling over and turning out the light.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, both with smiles on their faces.

Somehow in the middle of the night they shifted around in the bed and ended up spooning.

Naomi slept soundly with Katie's warm body pressed against her.

Katie felt safe inside Naomi's arms.

It was the best night's sleep either of them had in a long time.

In the morning, they pretended they had no idea that it had even happened.

Over the next few weeks Katie became a regular feature in the Campbell household. Naomi noted that every time she called round she seemed to spend a little more time talking to her mum before coming up the stairs. She debated over whether she really wanted to know what they talked about or not. Katie had been making a real effort to study for her history exam, much to the surprise of Naomi, who thought she would have given up after the first week. It wasn't just history though. Katie would come round to study for her other exams, too, claiming Naomi was a good influence on her and that she actually studied when she was with her, not that Naomi was complaining. It was kind of nice having Katie around so much, even if a lot of the time they just sat facing each other with their headphones in and their noses buried in textbooks and notes.

"I don't think I've ever been this prepared for an exam in my whole life," Katie remarked the night before their first test. "Usually around this time I'd be trying to think of ways to bribe Emily into giving me her notes."

"I don't think I've ever seen you spend so much time reading something that wasn't Heat," Naomi threw back playfully.

"I'd be mad but that's probably true," she giggled.

"I just can't wait until they're over," Naomi sighed.

"Yeah, then we can party," Katie grinned wickedly.

"And Christmas," Naomi added. Usually she loathed the festive season but this would be the first year in as long as she could remember that there would be something resembling a traditional Christmas at her house and it was all thanks to Kieran. He might be a grumpy bastard but he was a grumpy Irish bastard and he was insisting Gina try Christmas his way this year, the turkey dinner and all.

"I am not looking forward to forcing down whatever disaster my mother is calling Christmas dinner this year," Katie shook her head. "Or to spending all day with my family."

"Well you could always come round here if you need somewhere to escape to," Naomi offered. She was hoping she'd be seeing Katie over the holidays. They'd been spending so much time together in the run up to the exams that it would be weird not having her around for two weeks. "It's Mum's first proper Christmas in years, so it'll probably involve her drinking lots of red wine and talking shit about the commercialisation and the flaws with Christianity while Kieran gets drunk on Baileys."

"That sounds much better than playing happy families with Rob and Jenna," she mused. "I might just take you up on that offer, Campbell." Truth was she was grateful for the invitation. Things had been more than a little bit tense in the Fitch household of late, and she would be glad to get away from it all.

History was their last exam. When it was over, Katie walked out of the hall with a smug grin on her face. She was certain she'd done well. Her eyes scanned the crowd for the one person she wanted to celebrate with. She caught sight of Naomi walking out the door with an arrogant smile that rivalled her own and she rushed towards her.

"You're a fucking genius Naoms!" she squealed, referring to the fact that Naomi had accurately predicted almost everything that had been on the paper.

Naomi smiled at how naturally the endearing abbreviation fell from Katie's lips.

"I think that went well," Naomi replied.

"Well?" Katie raised her eyebrows emphatically, "it went fucking fantastically!"

"See what happens when you actually study, Katie?" she smirked.

"Fuck off!" Katie gave her a playful shove, then threw her arm around the blonde. "Now come on, let's go celebrate!"

"What, now?" Naomi asked incredulously. It was a morning exam which meant it wasn't even lunch time yet.

"No, we have to go change first, obviously," Katie rolled her eyes. As if she was going to go out for the night dressed like this.

Naomi looked at her dubiously. "It's only half 11," she pointed out.

"All right fine we'll have lunch first," Katie shrugged. "Let's get dressed up and go somewhere nice!"

"All right," Naomi agreed, knowing she didn't have a choice. Once Katie had made up her mind there was very little anyone could do to change it.

Emily did a double take when she walked by the window. She stopped and full on stared, unable to believe what she was seeing was real: Katie and Naomi leaving school together arm in arm. That definitely didn't seem right. She watched as they walked out the gate and out of sight, laughing and joking with each other. Since when did they laugh together? Or spend any time together? Or even speak to each other with any measureable amount of civility? Emily didn't know the answers to any of those questions, but she sure as hell was going to find out.

Katie was almost ready when she heard the front door slam shut and footsteps on the stairs. Emily walked into the room, lingering by the door, catching Katie's eye in the mirror. She turned from the mirror to look her sister in the eye, wondering what had her sister so serious looking.

"All right, Ems?" She half-smiled at her.

"Not really," Emily frowned, "I'm a little confused, actually."

"Why's that?" Katie asked, wondering what was wrong.

"Because I swear I just saw you walking out of college arm in arm with Naomi," she explained, watching Katie's face carefully for her reaction.

"Yeah, so?" Katie shrugged. She was glad Emily had seen her with Naomi. She wanted her to see the price she was paying for being a cunt. It wouldn't do her any harm to be reminded that the real world still existed while she was off swanning around in all her newfound lesbian glory, and that she had hurt people in it.

"What the fuck's all that about?" she asked, wondering when this new friendship between her twin sister and her ex-girlfriend had formed without her noticing.

"She's been helping me study for my history exam," Katie informed her. "Since when do you care about who I hang around with, anyway? Or who Naomi hangs around with, for that matter?"

"I don't," she replied quickly, reminding herself that she didn't have any right to say who Naomi or Katie could or couldn't be friends with. "I just don't get it. You used to hate her."

"I used to do a lot of things Ems," she said pointedly. "People change don't they?"

"Yeah, I guess," Emily shrugged. Honestly, she was still struggling to imagine a world in which Katie and Naomi were friends.

"Are you going out tonight?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Cool," she smiled. "I'll see you later then, yeah?"

"Probably," Emily smiled back, feeling slightly guilty that this was the closest thing to a proper conversation she'd had with her sister in quite a while.

They had dinner at a posh restaurant where the waiters looked down their noses at them and watched them intently in case they stole anything. They laughed about it the whole time they dined, staying for two cocktails afterwards, making sure they mispronounced every pretentious drink they ordered. They discussed their exams and plans for Christmas. Naomi filled Katie in on all the weird ways she spent Christmas when she was growing up, and Katie told her all about how she used to decide what Emily wanted for Christmas, and about the time that James cried because he thought the Barbie dolls were for him. When they finally decided it was time to leave, they left a generous tip in spite of the terrible service. They smiled sweetly at the dumbstruck waiters as they walked out the door.

"I swear to God, you're gonna break your neck in those things!" Naomi rolled her eyes as Katie toddled behind her in six inch heels.

"Please, I can walk better in heels than you can in flats!" she scoffed. She was an expert at walking in heels.

"That's probably true," Naomi conceded, dropping back to appreciate the sway of Katie's arse with every step she took.

Katie looked over her shoulder and caught the blonde leering at her.

"Fucking perve!" she giggled.

Naomi pulled her teeth over her lower lip and shrugged unashamedly.

It didn't take them long to find the party, and once they were inside it took even less time for Cook to find them and supply them with a drink. He was completely off his tits already as he slurred at them to "go fucking mental and enjoy themselves!" before disappearing off after a blonde in an insanely short skirt.

The girls exchanged an eye roll and downed their drinks. A few shots later, they made their way to the dance floor, swaying and moving in time with the music. Katie's arms found their way around Naomi's neck and their hips moved together to the beat. They didn't even notice the small crowd of boys gathering around them with their tongues hanging out of their mouths and erections forming in their trousers. The only thing they were aware of was each other and the thumping baseline.

They got separated eventually. It was inevitable, really, in a crowd that big, but Katie remained constantly aware of Naomi's location the whole time they were apart. No matter who she was talking to, whether it was someone from her class or a fit guy, she found her eyes scanning the crowd for that familiar combination of blue and blonde.

Naomi was on the outskirts of the dance floor dancing with Effy. They both giggled as she spun the Effy around in her arms. Katie chuckled, too, much to the confusion of the guy trying to chat her up. He looked at her strangely, but continued to talk anyway, completely oblivious to the fact that her attention was elsewhere. The guy was good looking and so far not a complete sleaze ball, exactly the type of guy who ordinarily Katie would have been eager to go home with, but tonight she just wasn't interested. She found herself more preoccupied with what Naomi was doing than with finding some fit guy to shag. She couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful blonde by the edge of the dance floor.

"So what do you say babe?" he asked, dragging her attention back to him.

"What?" she blinked. She hadn't heard a word he'd said.

"I was just saying we should go somewhere a bit more private, my place perhaps?" he suggested. Subtlety clearly wasn't his strong point. He flashed a hopeful, lecherous smile at her, and she realised she couldn't even remember his name, though she was sure he had mentioned it to her.

"Nah, not tonight," she shook her head and shrugged. He looked disappointed and a bit pissed off that he had been wasting his time. She smiled at him apologetically as she walked away.

"You're loss," he scoffed, dusting off his bruised ego and heading off in search of his next target.

"It really isn't," Katie chuckled to herself and headed towards the bar.

"You do know that's _Katie_ you're staring, don't you?" Effy asked in an amused tone.

"Yes!" Naomi replied shortly, taking her eyes off of Katie to glare at Effy. "And I wasn't staring!"

"You're right, gazing would probably be a more apt word to describe it," she smirked.

Naomi's jaw tensed. She loved Effy, but sometimes her incredible perceptiveness could be a right pain in the arse.

Naomi's defensive responses were only serving to fuel Effy's curiosity. "Interesting," she pouted thoughtfully.

"No it's not," Naomi assured her.

Effy's eyes flicked to where Katie was standing, catching her staring at Naomi.

Katie quickly averted her gaze when Effy gave her a knowing smile.

"Oh but it is," Effy muttered, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

By the end of the night, they had found each other again. It was no surprise, really. Even when they were apart, they were watching each other, sharing little looks and smiles.

As the night drew to a close, they just gravitated back towards each other, knowing exactly who they wanted to go home with. The lights went up and some surly looking bouncers ushered them out onto the streets.

"So..." Katie smiled as they stood outside in the cold, "got any more of that emergency whiskey?"

Truth be told she didn't give a fuck about obtaining more alcohol. She'd had more than enough already. She was merely fishing for an invitation back to Naomi's house. She told herself that it was because she couldn't face going back to her own house, but she knew that wasn't the only reason.

"I don't think you need any emergency whiskey," Naomi chuckled. One look in Katie's glazed over eyes told her that her friend was completely wasted. She did look adorable though. "There's space in a double bed going though...if you're interested?"

"I couldn't care less about the whiskey, really," Katie beamed and threw her arm around Naomi, "but please, let's get a taxi, ok? 'Cause my feet are killing me!"

"I'm not surprised!" Naomi was amazed Katie was still standing, albeit somewhat unsteadily, in her high heels. Most of the other girls on the street were walking around barefoot, opting to carry the offending footwear rather than tolerate the pain any longer. She took Katie by the hand and led her up the street a bit. "We'll probably have a better chance of getting one away from that hoard."

Neither of them let go of the other's hand while they waited for the taxi. Or in the car on the way home. They didn't break the contact until Naomi needed both hands to open her front door, a task that was proving to be considerably more difficult because she was drunk. They eventually burst into the house in a fit giggles and insults being fired at Naomi for being too stupid to open a door. They stopped at the bottom of the staircase and composed themselves, drawing their shoulders back and standing up tall before making a pathetic attempt to ascend the stairs. Eventually they made it to Naomi's room and collapsed side by side on the bed.

"Naomi?" Katie sounded confused.

"What?" she leaned her head closer to Katie, unable to physically roll over.

"There's something wrong with your room...it keeps spinning," she sighed, wishing the blonde would fix her stupid room.

"What?" Naomi managed to lift her neck up slightly to examine her bedroom, and found that Katie was right, it did appear to be spinning. That couldn't be good. "Shit! Why the fuck is it doing that?"

"It must be broken," Katie decided.

"Fuck it, I'll fix it in the morning!" she groaned, stumbling as she got up and attempted to undress.

"All right but I think you might have to get someone in, seems pretty bad," Katie said sagely before falling onto the bed while trying to remove her tights. They climbed under the duvet in just their underwear and rolled into a spooning position.

"Goodnight, Katie," Naomi murmured into Katie's hair.

"Night, Naomi," she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

When they woke up the next morning, they were both too hungover to care about the fact that they were still spooning.

It had been days since their night out and days since Naomi had seen Katie. She had received the odd random text from her, but she was starting to miss Katie's physical presence in her house. Even Gina had been enquiring as to when Katie was coming around again. When the doorbell rang the night before Christmas Eve Naomi rushed to answer it hoping it was Katie.

"Effy?" She tilted her head to the side and hoped she sounded pleasantly surprised rather than disappointed.

"Expecting someone else?" Effy raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Small, brunette, brown eyes, older twin perhaps?"

"No I'm just surprised to see you," she smiled, refusing to let Effy get under her skin. She could tell that Effy had noticed too much already, she didn't want to give her any further ammunition. "Come in."

"Is that Katie?" Gina called from the kitchen.

Naomi cringed while Effy's eyebrows shot up, and she shot Naomi one of those classic Effy smirks.

"No," she replied through gritted teeth, internally cursing her mother out for inadvertently giving Effy license to torture her for the next hour or so. "It's Effy."

"Oh, hi, Effy!" she shouted cheerfully from the kitchen.

"Hi, Gina," Effy called back.

Naomi rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs with Effy at her heels. "So to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, dropping onto her bed and stretching out.

"Just thought I'd call round to see a friend," she replied innocently.

Naomi gave her a sceptical look, raising a questioning eyebrow at her. She didn't believe that for a second.

"All right, I just had to get out of the house," she admitted reluctantly.

"Anthea doing your head in?" Naomi nodded sympathetically. "Parents eh? Can't live with 'em, wouldn't be born without 'em."

Effy chuckled, wholeheartedly agreeing with her friend. Deciding they'd spent quite enough time talking about her, she pulled her cigarette tin out of her pocket and plucked a perfectly rolled joint from it. "Spliff?" She figured plying Naomi with a good dose of THC might make it easier to extract information from her about what was going in between her and Katie.

Naomi took a draw from the joint and felt the harsh smoke hit the back of her throat. A few more draws and she could feel that familiar haze descend upon her. This was good gear. Effy always knew where to get the best drugs.

"Exactly how much time as Katie been spending here recently?" Effy asked curiously, her eyes flicking around the room before landing on Naomi's ice blue irises.

"Not _that_ much," Naomi shrugged, hoping she was lying convincingly with all the weed clouding her mind.

"Really?" Effy challenged. "Because I don't see you as the type to write in pink ink," she nodded to the collection of colourful pens in a glass on Naomi's desk, "and I don't think that leopard print scarf belongs to you either."

"I've been helping her study for her exams!" Naomi shrugged defensively. Of course Effy would notice the smallest little things that no one else would. That was what made her Effy. It was also what made her incredibly annoying to be around sometimes.

"The fact that she seems perfectly comfortable leaving stuff here would suggest that it's more than just studying," Effy pointed out.

"We're friends!" Naomi replied trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"Right, 'cause I spend most of my time on a night out staring intently across the room at my _friends_," she scoffed.

"I wasn't staring!" Naomi growled.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Effy smirked and raised one perfectly arched eyebrow.

Naomi opened her mouth to say something and closed it again. Effy's remark had thrown her for a loop. She really wasn't sure how to respond to that. She opened and shut her mouth a couple more times, looking somewhat like a fish, before finally making a sound. Even at that, a confused "Huh?" was all she could manage. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Wha...What? What are you talking about, Eff?" she sighed.

"Nothing," Effy shook her head. She knew Naomi had heard what she'd said, and she wasn't going to spell out for her what it meant. That wasn't her place. She just wanted to make Naomi aware of the fact that whatever this thing that was happening between them was, it wasn't one sided.

"I hate it when you do that," Naomi sighed and glared at her friend.

"I know," Effy nodded.

Katie wasn't mentioned again for the rest of the evening, but Effy's comment still lingered in Naomi's head. When Effy left, she found herself replaying every interaction she'd had with Katie over and over again in her mind. She started questioning whether every look, every touch, every conversation had another meaning to it. She cursed Effy for getting under her skin and putting dangerous ideas in her head. Fucking Effy and her cryptic bullshit. Her friendship with Katie was just that: a friendship. Why would she want to complicate that by seeing something that wasn't there? She pushed all thoughts of Katie from her head, heading downstairs for a cup of tea and distracting conversation with Gina and Kieran. Fucking Effy.

Christmas in the Fitch household was kind of like being stuck in a time warp. Rob still thought of his children as his babies, and, despite their numerous protests, insisted on carrying on the pretence that Santa Claus was real. He would force them to write a list early in December and woke them all up at the crack of dawn on Christmas day to go down and open their presents.

"This is so fucking stupid," Katie grumbled to her sister on the way downstairs.

"I know," Emily agreed.

"It's a load of bloody bollocks," James chimed into the conversation.

"All right kids, let's see what you got for Christmas," Rob said excitedly, opening the living room door for them, bubbling with anticipation as they reluctantly trudged inside, wearing grumpy faces.

They opened their presents and feigned excitement on the condition that they could go back to bed when they were done.

The second time they were woken up, they got dressed into their new Christmas clothes and sat down to Jenna's version of Christmas dinner. The odour wafting from the kitchen was entirely unappetising, so they dreaded to think what the meal would actually taste like.

"Wow! This looks fantastic," Rob beamed at his wife when she set the plate down in front of him.

The Fitch children shared looks of disgust.

"It's tofu turkey with sweet potato mash, Brussels sprouts and cabbage," she smiled.

"Incredible," he grinned. "Is your mum not just the best cook in the whole of Bristol?"

"Why can't we have turkey and ham like everybody else?" James demanded.

Emily and Katie had to fight hard to hold in their laughter.

"This is better than turkey and ham, son," Rob assured him. "This is pure protein, just what you need to feed your growing muscles."

"I'd rather have turkey and ham than huge biceps!" he huffed.

Rob shot him a warning look, and James scowled, sighed and pushed his food around his plate.

After dinner they were herded into the living room to spend the afternoon playing charades and board games that were almost as old as James. When they were younger this would have been the highlight of their day. They loved playing games together. It was the one day out of the year that they all got along. But they weren't little children any more, they were teenagers, and they had their own lives and stuff going on in them that they'd much rather be doing. They didn't want to spend their day being forced to spend time with their parents. It wasn't just that they were being made to play the games against their will, but also the fact that their father got very competitive while playing them that made it even more unbearable. They purposely didn't try in order to let him win. He was like a spoiled child when it came to being beaten, even if it was only at snakes and ladders.

The only good thing about Christmas in the Fitch house was that Jenna started drinking while she was cooking the dinner and Rob had a few beers while putting out the presents, so by the time the games had been put away and they had suffered through most of 'It's a wonderful life' Rob and Jenna's eyes would start to droop and they would filter in and out of consciousness. That was when they could make their escape. Bribing James with pick 'n' mix and a copy of Nuts to cover for them the girls were able to sneak out for the rest of the night.

They couldn't wait to get out of the house. Katie couldn't wait to get to Naomi's house. She was starting to feel more comfortable there than she did in her own house. She hurried up to her room to grab the present she had gotten for Naomi. Thankfully Emily was too busy changing to ask what was in the bag. She didn't really fancy explaining to her sister that it was a Christmas present for her ex-girlfriend.

"Where are you heading off to?" Emily asked, pulling a clean top over her head.

"Just out," Katie shrugged. The reason she didn't tell Emily where she was going had nothing to do with fear of her sister's reaction or trying to spare her feelings. The reason she kept her friendship with Naomi quiet was because she liked having something that was just hers. She liked the idea of having Naomi all to herself, without the rest of the world getting involved and making it seem complicated. She liked that it was just them. "What about you?"

"I've got plans, actually," she informed her.

"Oh? What's her name then? Or do you not know it yet?" Katiie asked teasingly.

"Fuck off!" Emily laughed. "I do know her name." She was just reluctant to share it just yet.

"That's good. Well have fun then," she smiled as she walked out the door.

"Yeah...you too," Emily called after her.

Katie practically ran to Naomi's house. After spending the whole day basically locked in a room with her family, she was eager to see the blonde. Holding her gift in her arms, she waited impatiently for someone to answer the door. She could hear laughter and cheesy Christmas songs coming from inside the house.

Naomi smiled brightly when she answered the door. "Katie!" She seemed genuinely pleased to see her.

"I was wondering if your offer to spend Christmas here was still open?" Katie smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, of course it is!" Naomi nodded. "Come on in. Mum and Kieran are in the living room...I warn you though, they're quite pissed."

"At least they're still conscious, which is more than I can say for my parents," she chuckled. She stalled outside the living room door and held out the gift to Naomi. "Here, I got you this."

"What's this?" Naomi looked at the neatly wrapped gift with mild confusion.

"It's just a little present...to thank you for helping me with my exams and stuff," she shrugged. She felt a little nervous now. She really hoped Naomi would like the present.

"But I haven't gotten you anything," Naomi frowned, wishing she'd been more thoughtful.

"So? Never mind that, just open it."

Naomi destroyed the wrapping paper in the same manner a three year old would and held out the T-shirt that was inside. It was a long, white, sleeveless top with a black design on the front. It was gorgeous. Naomi was lost for words at her friend's kindness. She just looked at Katie with a big smile on her face and genuine happiness glittering in her eyes.

"I figured if I can pass History then there's no reason you can't wear a decent outfit," Katie smirked.

Naomi laughed. Only Katie would give her a present and then insult her.

"Thank you Katie," she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her in tight.

Katie's arms instinctively reached up to wrap themselves around Naomi's neck. She sighed contentedly as she inhaled the familiar scent of Naomi's shampoo.

"I love it." Naomi pulled away, placing a soft kiss on Katie's cheek as she did so.

"You're welcome," Katie smiled as she stepped out of the hug, immediately missing the contact with Naomi.

"You'll need a drink if we're heading in there," Naomi said, biting her lips to resist the urge to hug the smaller girl again.

"I needed a drink before I came here," Katie laughed.

"Was it that bad?" Naomi asked sympathetically, pouring Katie a drink.

"Yes! It was horrible. Imagine being trapped in a room with a middle aged man who thinks his teenage children still enjoy playing Cluedo and huffs when he doesn't win, and, well..._my_ mum." She shook her head, gratefully accepting the vodka and tonic from Naomi. It had been a trying day.

"Yikes!" Naomi wouldn't have wanted to be in Katie's position. "You really did need that drink, didn't you?"

"Yeah!" Katie chuckled. "What about you? How was your first proper Christmas?"

"It was good," Naomi stuck out her bottom lip and nodded. "I can see what all the fuss is about."

"How did Gina take it?" Katie asked as they made their way into the living room.

"I think she secretly enjoyed it," Naomi laughed.

"Hi, Katie!" Gina greeted her cheerfully. She was glad to see Katie back in their house. Maybe now her daughter would stop moping around.

"Happy Christmas!" Kieran smiled at her.

She found it slightly odd having never seen him smile before. What she found even stranger was seeing him cuddling up to Gina on the couch. She'd seen them acting like a couple, she'd even walked in on them kissing once when she was round studying, but seeing them curl up together was odd. Kieran really didn't seem the type to cuddle.

"Thanks. Merry Christmas to you, too," she smiled politely at them and took a seat beside Naomi on the other sofa. She sank into the cushions, enjoying being in the Campbell household.

They stayed in the living room for just over an hour before making their excuses and heading upstairs. Naomi pinched the bottle of white wine from the kitchen and brought it up with them. They collapsed onto her bed lying head to toe and leaning up to face each other.

"Did you hear Cook's having a New Year's Eve party?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah I think he sent that message to everyone he knows," she rolled her eyes.

"You going?" Naomi inquired.

"Probably only if you're going," she shrugged and smiled at Naomi, who fully grinned back at her.

"Yeah?" Naomi was pleased that her presence was important to Katie. "I mean yeah, I'm going."

"We can go together then," Katie said decidedly.

The idea pleased Naomi immensely. "All right," she shrugged, trying not to sound too enthusiastic about it.

"Good," Katie smiled brightly. "I might actually be able to enjoy the party now."

"Oh yeah, why's that, then?" Naomi smirked cheekily.

"You know what I mean," Katie glared, Naomi looked clueless. "You're going to make me say it out loud, aren't you?"

"Yes," she smiled wickedly.

"Because I enjoy spending time with you, ok?" Katie sighed, rolling her eyes at the smug look that now graced Naomi's face.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" she gloated.

"Fuck off," Katie pouted. "I know you enjoy spending time with me too!"

"That's true," Naomi admitted, the smile that spread across Katie's face making her stomach flip. "What a strange fucking turn of events, eh?"

"Yeah, no shit!" Katie chuckled. A year ago they couldn't stand each other, constantly trying to get one up on the other, and now Naomi was the only person she ever wanted to spend time with. "Funny what can change in a year."

"Funny is one way to put it," Naomi gave a forced smile.

"Yeah, well...sorry," Katie stuttered uncomfortably, she really hadn't meant to put her foot in it.

"Don't be," Naomi looked deep into her eyes, "I'm fine."

Katie gave her a look of disbelief.

"Seriously, it hurt at first, I didn't think I'd get over Emily, but I did. I'm all right!" She actually meant it too. She wasn't quite sure when it happened, but, somewhere between hanging out with Katie and studying for her exams, it seemed her heart had healed. She would never admit it, even under torture, but she knew Katie had played a big part in that. When she was around her, everything just felt that little bit better.

"That's good," Katie smiled encouragingly. She didn't like the idea of Naomi being in pain.

They settled onto Naomi's bed and watched some stand up DVD that Kieran had gotten her for Christmas. The small amount of space between them when the comedian took to the stage had all but disappeared by the time he had performed his encore.

"So do you have to leave or can you stay?" Naomi asked when Katie started yawning.

"I can stay," Katie answered a little too quickly. "My mum will be half blind with a hangover until mid afternoon tomorrow."

"Another fun Fitch tradition?" Naomi smirked.

"No we only found that one out last year," Katie explained. "They used to send us to our grandparents house every year, and now we know why."

"I dare say Kieran and Gina won't be feeling too good in the morning either," Naomi mused. She was thrilled that Katie would be staying. Over the past few days she had missed her more than she cared to admit. It was nice having her back in her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

To his credit there was actually a decent turn out at Cook's New Year's Eve party. After the disaster that was Cook's 17th birthday party they hadn't expected much. That was why Katie had insisted they arrive late, to give the house a chance to fill up, and why she had insisted they have several drinks beforehand, too.

Effy quirked an eyebrow at Naomi when she arrived with Katie.

Naomi made a point of exaggeratedly rolling her eyes.

Effy simply gave her one of those exclusively Effy smug smirks and returned her attention to whatever Pandora was prattling on about.

"Come on let's go get some drinks!" Katie pulled Naomi in the direction of the kitchen, completely unaware of the silent exchange that had just occurred. They commandeered a bottle of vodka and slipped away into the living room, the least crowded room in the house. They spent most of the party sprawled out on the sofa chatting to each other and whoever else wandered their way. It was only when Cook ran through the house shirtless screaming that it was 5 minutes to midnight that they remembered where they were and why.

"Everybody find someone to shag!" he instructed them. "I mean snog!" he winked at Naomi and Katie and headed back into the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to find someone to kiss?" Naomi asked, not wanting Katie to feel obliged to stay with her.

Katie shrugged. "Aren't you?" she shot back.

Naomi shook her head and chuckled wryly. "Even if I wanted to, I doubt there's anyone here that plays for the beaver bashing side," she giggled.

"I don't know about that," Katie shrugged. "I'm pretty certain Effy goes both ways...that girl probably goes every way."

"That might be true but I don't think I want to go that way," Naomi wrinkled her nose at the thought of kissing her friend.

Katie's stomach clenched at the thought of Naomi kissing Effy. She didn't like the idea one bit.

The countdown began in the kitchen, a room full of drunk people all counting down from 10 at different paces.

"Happy fuckin' New Year!" Cook's voice boomed all over the house.

Naomi checked the time on her phone to make sure he was right.

"Happy New Year, Katie," she smiled brightly. She couldn't think of anyone she'd rather see the year in with.

"Happy New Year, Naomi," Katie replied, hesitating for only a second before pressing her lips to Naomi's.

The kiss was brief, short and sweet like Katie herself, but it was intense enough to stop both of their hearts beating for a second.

When Naomi opened her eyes again, it was like she was seeing Katie for the first time. What she saw was someone incredible, strong and powerful, but scared and uncertain too. Someone beautiful who just wanted to be loved for who she was. It was only now that Naomi realised that she wanted to be the person who loved her, that everything that had happened in the past month had meant more to her than she had known at the time. She realised that, without her even being aware of it, she had been falling for Katie.

Naturally Naomi dealt with her newly discovered feelings the best way she knew how: by getting blind drunk and pretending they didn't exist. She was in such a state that it took both Effy and Katie to drag her vodka filled carcass back to her house.

"How much did she drink?" Effy asked, struggling to carry her inebriated friend home. She knew there must be something going on, Naomi was no lightweight.

"I don't know!" Katie grunted. It was difficult to support Naomi's dead weight and walk in high heels at the same time. At least they didn't have far to go, as she only lived round the corner. "I went to the loo, and when I came back, she was wasted. I'm not sure what happened, but I'm inclined to blame Cook."

"That's a fairly strong possibility," Effy agreed, happy to see the Campbell residence. She tried to bear most of Naomi's weight while Katie fumbled around searching Naomi's pockets for her key, an activity she was certain that Katie was enjoying, if she was right about their developing "friendship", and, let's face it, she usually was right about these things.

With considerable effort, Katie managed to get the door open and they managed to drag Naomi up the stairs. Naomi was already unconscious when they poured her into bed. Effy watched with great interest as Katie lovingly removed the sleeping girl's shoes and threw a blanket over her.

"You coming? The party's probably still going at Cook's," Effy asked from the doorway, even though she already knew the answer.

"You go on," Katie urged her. "I'm tired I think I'm just gonna stay here."

"Of course you are," Effy mumbled under her breath, and Katie's head snapped round at the sound. "See you later, then," Effy smiled.

"Yeah, have fun!" Katie smiled as Effy walked out of the room.

Once she was outside the house, Effy lit up a cigarette and looked up at Naomi's window. She could make out Katie's shadow as she moved around the room, probably getting ready for bed. _The next few weeks are definitely going to be interesting, _she thought to herself as she headed back to Cook's.

Up in Naomi's room, Katie had changed into an oversized t-shirt of Naomi's. She knew from experience that her pyjama bottoms were ridiculously long on her. She gave Naomi a gentle shove over in the bed, and climbed in beside her.

The movement stirred Naomi into a semi conscious state. "Katie?" she asked hopefully, not wanting to open her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," Katie replied softly.

"Katie, I feel sick," Naomi complained, whimpering like a baby while clutching her stomach.

Katie couldn't help but laugh. "That's because you're totally drunk," she informed her.

"Oh," she frowned. "Katie?" she called again after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Katie giggled, rolling onto her side to face Naomi.

"I like you," she sighed.

"I like you, too, Naoms!" A soft snore coming from Naomi informed Katie that her comment had most likely fallen on unconscious ears. She laughed to herself, then sighed. Leaning forward she pressed a soft kiss to the sleeping girl's lips. "I like you, too," she repeated. For the second time that night her lips were left with a distinctive tingling feeling after they parted from Naomi's, although, admittedly, the tingles hadn't stopped at her lips the first time. Unfortunately for Katie, she wasn't entirely sure what that meant. It was Naomi, after all. Naomi. Her sister's ex girlfriend, Naomi. It was crazy. Wasn't it?

"Oh Christ! My fucking head!" Naomi groaned the minute she woke up, which was sometime in the afternoon on New Year's Day. The first thing she was aware of was her cheek was pressed against something soft and warm, something that wasn't her pillow. The second thing she was aware of was that whatever it was she was lying on was laughing at her.

"There's some painkillers and a bottle of water on the bedside cabinet," the lump told her.

That was when she realised the thing her face was pressed to was Katie. Naomi groaned loudly, unable to find the energy to reach out for the things she wanted so badly.

Katie rolled her eyes and stretched across Naomi to get them for her.

"What happened last night?" Naomi croaked, forcing the pills down her throat with a large gulp of water.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember. You were fucking paralytic!" Katie scoffed.

Naomi frowned. "I remember some things!" she said defensively. She remembered Katie kissing her at midnight. She remembered that was why she'd gotten so drunk. All her memories after the kiss were kind of blurry, not only because of all the alcohol in her system, but also because they just paled in comparison to Katie's kiss. "I have no fucking idea how we got home."

"Well you wouldn't, would you?" Katie scoffed. "Me and Effy had to drag your drunk arse all the way from Cook's house."

"Seriously?" If she wasn't feeling so completely shit already she might have felt guilty, but mostly she was just grateful she had friends who were nice enough to do that for her.

"You were passed out most of the way," Katie giggled.

Naomi sighed heavily. She had a feeling she wouldn't be hearing the end of this anytime soon.

"Snoring a bit too."

"Shut up!" Naomi moaned. She was far too tender to be teased about her indiscretions.

"All right," Katie laughed.

"Thanks, though," Naomi sighed, curling closer to the comforting warmth of Katie's body. "It's good to know I have you to look after me when I've had a bit too much."

"Of course," Katie smiled at her.

It was twice as bright as the early winter sun streaming in though the gap in the curtains, but not half as painful to Naomi's hungover brain.

"You owe me though, next time we go out you have to carry me home!"

"Ok," she agreed.

"Even if I'm sober enough to walk," Katie added and Naomi laughed.

The movement of her laughter increased the amount of pain she was in and caused her to groan once again. "All right," Naomi replied sleepily. Katie was right, she did owe her one, otherwise she'd probably still be lying on Cook's floor beside God knows who covered in God knows what.

"Going back to sleep?" Katie asked.

"Fuck yeah," Naomi scoffed. As if she was going to stay awake and suffer.

"That's what you think," Katie laughed sadistically. She was awake and wanted to be entertained, and, after the night before, she figured Naomi owed her.

"I'm not going back to sleep?" Naomi seemed confused.

"No! Get up and get dressed, we're going shopping," Katie sounded positively delighted at the thought. "And try to wear something nice. Remember, what you wear reflects on me because I am your friend."

"Shopping?" Naomi whimpered. "Really? It's New Year's Day! Will the shops even be open? Isn't it like, a public holiday or something?"

"Two words Naomi," Katie said with such glee in her voice that it made Naomi nervous. "January. Sales."

Naomi buried her head in her pillow and wailed. There was no greater torture on this planet than the January sales with a hangover. She must be wrong about Katie liking her because no one would ever do that to someone they loved. January sales with a hangover. Her little revelation had now cost her 3 hours of missing time, some liver cells, a small piece of dignity and now her soul was damned to the swarms of sales shoppers. All because of one kiss from Katie Fitch.

"Come on!" Katie urged, jumping out of bed and pulling on her clothes. "We have to get there early to avoid the crowds."

Naomi looked at her incredulously. As if there was any way to avoid the crowds.

"Oh don't pout," Katie rolled her eyes, "I'll buy you one of those ridiculous coffees you love so much. Maybe a bit of caffeine will perk you up!"

"Maybe," Naomi grumbled as she reluctantly climbed out of bed. "But I'm not making any promises!"

Katie remained a frequent visitor at the Campbell household for the rest of the school holidays. The food there was edible and extremely tasty and the atmosphere was much more pleasant to live in.

After her realisation at the party, Naomi had seriously considered spending less time with Katie. She figured that time spent away from Katie would give her time to bury her feelings, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She enjoyed spending time with Katie, and, after all, they were friends now. It would have seemed strange if she'd said she didn't want to hang around with her anymore. Besides, if she did, Katie would want to know why, and Naomi didn't want to lose a good friend over her stupid irrational feelings.

So things remained exactly the way they were before the party, except now every touch sent shivers down Naomi's spine, every smile would make her heart skip a beat, and every lingering gaze would make her mouth go dry. It was sweet torture being around her. She had to constantly remind herself that Katie wasn't gay and even if she did fancy swinging that way, she wouldn't want to do it with Naomi. But, still, a girl can dream.

_She felt Naomi's tongue sweep over her lips and press hard against her own. The kiss was intense, passionate and lust filled. It was sending chills right down to her core. Naomi's knee moved to press against her swollen clit eliciting an involuntary moan from her. She was aroused beyond all belief and Naomi was barely touching her. She felt Naomi's breath hot in her ear, expressing her want for her. She could do nothing but whimper as Naomi proceeded to kiss, lick and nibble the sensitive skin of her neck. The trail of kisses continued down the exposed flesh of her abdomen, hesitating at the waistband of her underwear. Familiar blue eyes looked up, seeking permission to continue which Katie gave willingly, imploringly almost. Her already engorged clit almost exploded as Naomi pressed kisses to the insides of her thighs, teasingly avoiding the area where Katie wanted her most. A strangled gasp escaped from Katie's lips when a soft, skilful tongue finally flicked across her clit. Her hands instinctively reached down and entangled themselves in platinum blonde hair, pulling Naomi closer, silently expressing her need. _

When Katie woke up she was breathless and her sheets were a mess. Her immediate thoughts were ones of frustration. She cursed whatever it was that had caused her to awaken before she'd achieved release. The next thoughts to fill her head were ones of confusion and panic over what the dream meant. She'd had sex dreams before, of course she had, but usually the star was a very well toned, handsome man. They did not normally star one Naomi Campbell, yet it was one of the most vivid and sensual dreams she'd ever had. Images of Naomi touching her, kissing her, caressing her and pleasuring her flooded back into her brain. She struggled to get rid of them, but part of her didn't want to.

Katie wasn't blind. She could tell when another girl was attractive, and Naomi was attractive. She might dress like she'd fallen head first into her wardrobe and hoped for the best, but her long legs, quirky smile and eyes blue enough to make the sky jealous more than made up for that. Even so, Katie thought lots of girls were attractive, but she'd never had horny sex dreams about them. Well maybe Effy once, but everyone wanted to fuck Effy, so that hardly counted. It must be because she'd been spending so much time with Naomi lately. That had to be the reason. There was no other explanation for it. It wasn't like she was developing feelings for her sister's ex girlfriend. She couldn't be. That was ridiculous. It had to be the time thing.

She threw back the covers and got out of bed. It was early but she didn't want to risk going back to sleep, so she thought a shower was in order. Maybe a cold one, particularly if she was going round to Naomi's later for tea.

"We've only been back two days and already it feels like we were never off," Katie complained at lunch time.

"That's the thing about freedom, isn't it?" JJ remarked, "You never truly appreciate it until you no longer have it."

"That's wise, Jaykins," Cook nodded at his friend, absorbing his words as if he were some kind of oracle or visionary.

"At least we'll be getting our results soon," Naomi shrugged. She was anxious to find out how she had performed in her exams. Honestly, she was anxious to find out how Katie had one as well.

"In what universe is that the silver lining?" Katie scoffed, staring at Naomi as if she'd just lost her marbles.

"What? You're not looking forward to finding out?" Naomi was equally incredulous.

"I am!" JJ said enthusiastically.

"Not me," Cook shook his head.

"Don't know why you're so worried anyway, Katie," Effy commented casually. "You certainly studied enough for them." She shot Katie a sly smile that made her blush.

"Yeah," Naomi agreed. "I'm sure you've done brilliantly."

"What about me?" Cook pouted. "Isn't anyone gonna tell me I have nothing to worry about? 'Cause I'm well clever and all that?"

"Didn't you show up for the wrong exam?" Naomi's mouth twisted as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, so? I could still pass that," he shrugged and everyone fell about laughing.

"Maybe," Naomi nodded encouragingly, reaching out and giving his arm a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll find out next week, won't we?" JJ smiled.

"Never mind what results we get, what about the important question?" Cook looked around at the blank faces staring back at him. "How are we going to celebrate?"

There was a collective eye roll at the table, although admittedly they had all been thinking the same thing. Cook proceeded to inform them of his plans and assured them that everyone in school would be going along with him. After the success of his New Year's Eve party, they didn't bother trying to argue with him.

Katie just sort of tuned out the conversation, her thoughts wondering to Naomi and how she suddenly seemed to be incapable of thinking of anything else. She hadn't been able to get that dream out of her head. In fact it kept flashing back into her mind at the most inappropriate times, like in the middle of history class when Naomi was sitting beside her, her bottom lip poking out slightly the way it always did when she concentrated.

"Fitch!" Naomi barked at her and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she blinked.

"Are you coming to History or are just going to sit there and stare into space all day?" she asked with her typical Naomi attitude.

"The bell rang?" Katie said, realising she had missed it.

"Yeah," Naomi nodded smugly. "You were miles away, what were you thinking about?"

_You,_ she thought. "Results," she said.

"You're really worried about them?" Naomi's brow furrowed, she didn't realise Katie was serious about that.

"I'm not worried. It's just, this is the first year I've actually put any effort into studying. If I don't do well in these tests, then that's it...I won't ever do well," Katie replied with uncharacteristic honesty. Naomi looked at her and saw vulnerability in her eyes like she'd never seen before. In that instant she fell a little deeper.

"Katie," she stopped dead in the middle of the hall and pulled Katie around to face her. "You're smart, ok? You really don't give yourself enough credit. You're going to do great in your exams. I know you are."

No one had ever expressed such unequivocal confidence in her before. Naomi seemed so sure of Katie's abilities that it almost made her believe in them herself.

"Thanks," she smiled brightly. It was nice to be complimented on her brains rather than her beauty for once.

"Well it's inevitable really, isn't it?" she added with a smirk. "You had the best fucking tutor around!"

"Always so fucking full of yourself, aren't you, Campbell?" Katie laughed and rolled her eyes. She grabbed Naomi's arm and pulled her in the direction of History class. "Come on, we're already late!"

Katie stood in the hallway locked in a strange staring competition with the classroom door. That classroom door was all that stood between her and her exam results. She felt physically ill with the anticipation of what was behind that door. Emily had already been in and came out with an A, a B and a C. Of course she had done well, she was the "smart twin". She always did well. She had waited for ten minutes for Katie to go inside, but after that she had gotten fed up and left her to continue her staring match.

"Are just going to stand here all day then?" A familiar voice stole her attention from the door.

"No," she sneered. It was stupid and hard to believe, but Naomi's appearance had managed to soothe some of her anxiety, even though she had no idea how or why.

"Liar," Naomi smirked.

Katie's jaw tightened and she glared at Naomi.

"Come on, we can go in together."

"You haven't got yours already?" Katie could hardly believe it. "I thought you would have been the first one in as soon as the bloody doors opened, you were so keen."

"Yeah well...that's the thing when you get a lift to school with Kieran, his car doesn't always...start." Naomi chuckled.

"I wouldn't really call that thing Kieran drives a car," Katie laughed.

"Shall we?" Naomi stepped forward and held the door open. Katie took a deep breath and one last look into Naomi's eyes to settle her nerves before nodding and walking inside the room.

Naomi approached the desk first, receiving her results on a neatly folded piece of paper from Harriet while Katie waited for Doug to find hers. He smiled at her brightly as he handed her the sheet and she hurried away for fear of throwing up on him. Her hands were shaking when she unfolded the paper. She had to read it three times before she believed what she was seeing, then she checked to make sure the name and candidate number definitely belonged to her.

"Three fucking B's!" she squealed, rushing out the door to find Naomi standing outside waiting for her.

"Campbell, I could fucking kiss you!" she screeched, throwing herself at Naomi.

Naomi's heart stopped at Katie's comment. She tried not to think about how much she wished Katie meant it.

"I take it you did well?" she smirked sarcastically when Katie eventually released her.

"Three B's!" she beamed. "Three fucking B's can you believe it?"

"That's brilliant, congratulations, Katie!" she smiled. She was thrilled for Katie. "I told you you could do it!"

"Not without you," Katie shook her head. "I never could have done it without you."

"Yes, you could," Naomi said with certainty.

"Anyway how did you do?"

"2 A's and a B!" she smiled somewhat smugly.

"Naomi, that's fucking fantastic!" Katie squealed again and threw her arms around Naomi once again.

Naomi wrapped her arms around her friend and allowed the scent of Katie Fitch to overload her senses.

Katie hesitated before she let go, wondering why she had a strong urge to kiss Naomi. Those dreams were really messing with her head.

"This calls for a celebration! Come on, the first drink is on me!" Katie announced, heading towards the door.

"Uh, Katie, you know we have class today, don't you?" Naomi asked.

"I was just sort of hoping you'd be too pleased with your results to care," she replied giving Naomi a hopeful look.

Naomi chewed her lower lip. She knew they should be in class, but Katie's offer was just so tempting and she looked so cute standing there holding her hand out to her. "Fuck it!" she shrugged and took Katie's hand. The promise of escaping the monotony of another school day to spend time with Katie was just irresistible.

They headed back to Naomi's, as always. Gina didn't say anything about them bunking off school, she just congratulated them on their results and left them to it.

Katie almost wished they'd gone somewhere else, somewhere public with lots of people, because every now and then she caught herself staring at Naomi's lips and wanting to kiss that smug smile off her face. Because sitting on the bed that had recently been featuring in the dirtiest dreams she'd ever had was making her horny. Because she's clearly lost her mind and would welcome a distraction from that. She was thankful when Gina shouted up the stairs to tell them she had made lunch. She was even more grateful when Gina stayed to eat with them. With Gina there to act as a buffer, Katie's racing mind was able to relax slightly.

"Right, well, I'm going to go home and get ready for tonight," Katie said when they finished lunch.

"Really?" Naomi pouted.

The look on Naomi's face was almost enough to make Katie change her mind. "Yeah," she nodded. She had to leave. She didn't trust herself to be there while Naomi was getting ready. Naomi didn't seem to have any problem stripping off in front of her, as her hippy upbringing seemed to have rendered her devoid of shame about nudity, and Katie wasn't sure she'd be able to control herself.

"I'll just nip home, have a shower, get dressed and then I'll come back here, and we can go meet Cook and everyone wherever it is that we're meeting them," she smiled. A shower was definitely what she needed, possibly a cold one.

"All right," Naomi tried to smile back but she didn't like having to part with Katie.

"Thanks for lunch, Gina," Katie smiled and got up from her seat.

"You're welcome, love!" she smiled warmly at her.

"Naomi, go get ready!" Katie ordered her before she left.

Naomi rolled her eyes and watched Katie leave the room. Her eyes didn't flick back to her mother until she heard the front door click shut.

"What's going on there, then?" her mother asked, raising her eyebrow curiously.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked, acting innocent.

"With you and Katie," Gina pressed, never one to drop an unwanted subject.

"There's nothing going on with me and Katie," Naomi replied adamantly. "That's mental. I mean, we're friends now, yeah, but that's it: friends," she added quickly.

"Really?" Gina smiled knowingly.

It drove Naomi nuts. She heaved a sigh of exacerbation and pushed herself out of her chair. "Yes, really," she said with some certainty. It wasn't a lie either. Her mother hadn't asked if she _wished_ there was something going on with her and Katie. "I'm going to get ready to go out."

"With Katie," Gina added, smiling at how flustered her daughter was getting. Naomi might try hard to put on a front but Gina could always read her like a book. She always knew when there was something Naomi wasn't telling her.

"With my friends, yeah. Katie is one of my friends!" Naomi said almost defiantly.

"Ok," Gina grinned, knowing she should quit now before her daughter threw a strop.

"Yeah it is!" Naomi nodded.

Gina heard her mutter the words 'friends' once again under her breath as she left the room.

After a long shower and a lot of telling herself to get a grip, Katie felt much better about returning to Naomi's. She was sure she had put all that ridiculous lust out of her head. She hurried out of the house before her mother or Emily could get back to grill her about where she was going. When she reached the Campbell household, she just walked on in. She had passed the point of ringing the doorbell and waiting over the Christmas break.

"Are you ready?" she asked as she pushed open the door to Naomi's room.

"Yeah," Naomi nodded, looking at Katie through the mirror.

Katie stopped in the doorway, and stared at her. Naomi was looking absolutely gorgeous in a figure hugging charcoal grey dress that stopped a good distance above her knee. Her hair had dried naturally and was falling in soft waves around her perfectly made up face. It was one of the few times in her life that Katie Fitch had been stunned into silence. All those ridiculous feelings she was sure she had gotten rid of had reappeared suddenly, and they were back with a vengeance.

"Katie," Naomi sang her name, fighting the smug grin that threatened her lips because she had achieved what she was trying to do to Katie. She waited for those brown eyes to meet her blue ones before adding, "you're staring."

"I'm sorry," she stammered shaking her head. "It's just...your outfit...it's gorgeous! And you picked it yourself...and you accessorised!"

"What was it you said at Christmas? If you can pass history, I could wear an outfit that doesn't make you sick?" she chuckled.

"Well, congratulations, you succeeded," Katie managed to say, her mind still thinking about pushing Naomi hard against the wall and kissing her senseless.

"Thanks," Naomi smiled proudly. "You want to have a drink here before we go?"

"No," Katie answered quickly. They should definitely go now, to a crowded pub where there would be plenty of distractions.

"All right," Naomi gave her a strange look and grabbed her jacket from behind the door. "We'll just leave now, then."

"Let me guess," Katie sighed as they headed down the drive. "Uncle Keith's?"

"Where else?" Naomi chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got to the bar, Cook and JJ were sitting in their usual booth, Freddie standing dutifully at the bar waiting to be served. They were the only people in the bar apart from the staff and two ancient looking regulars who were glued to their bar stools.

"Hello, ladies. You're looking especially shaggable this evening," Cook eyed them approvingly when they joined him in the booth. "Pleased with your exam results, I hope?"

"Yeah," Katie nodded.

"Very," Naomi grinned.

"Well then, that's cause for celebration innit," he beamed at them. "Freds! Get the drinks in!" he bellowed at the boy at the bar and pointed to Naomi and Katie.

Freddie rolled his eyes and nodded.

"That seems to be his reaction regardless of whether you're pleased with your results or not," JJ remarked.

"Isn't that Cook's response to everything?" Katie chuckled.

"Pretty much," Naomi nodded and smiled brightly at the boy in question who was looking at them innocently.

It wasn't long before Pandora and Thomas arrived, the blonde excitedly nattering about her surprisingly good results. They were closely followed by Effy who said nothing about her results and refrained from enquiring about anyone else's. The air soon filled with carefree laughter and easy conversation. Thanks to Cook, there seemed to be an endless supply of alcohol at their table, their glasses never seeming to run dry.

Naomi caught her eyes constantly fixed on Katie, not watching her, just looking, just taking in the small details of her face. She found herself smiling at the way the light danced in Katie's chocolate coloured eyes when she laughed at Cook teasing JJ.

"You look nice tonight," Effy muttered pointedly in Naomi's ear, stealing her attention.

"Thanks," Naomi blushed slightly.

"You letting Katie dress you now, too?" she asked with a smirk.

"No," Naomi replied shortly.

"So this is for her benefit, then," Effy mused coolly.

Naomi narrowed her eyes at her friend. She was tempted to deny it, but, given Effy's innate ability to see through everyone's deceptions, she realised there wouldn't be much point.

"Just leave it alone, Effy," Naomi sighed. They were here to have fun, and being reminded of her unrequited and completely inappropriate crush was not her idea of fun.

"Right, ladies and gentlemen, I think it's time to move to the next venue, don't you?" Cook stood up to call everyone's attention to him. There was a resounding cheer of approval. Uncle Keith's hadn't gotten any livelier since they arrived. Cook drained the remaining contents of his pint glass and slammed it down on the table. "Right then, onwards and upwards."

The next place they went to was a massive step up from Uncle Keith's: it was a real club and it was packed with people. Most of their year had showed up.

Katie took Naomi's hand and pulled her towards the crowded dance floor. They moved together in time with the heavy drum and bass beat, the small amount of space there had been between them disappearing as they lost themselves in the flash of the strobe lights and the feeling of their bodies pressed together. They didn't notice that they were attracting a lot of attention from horny boys hoping to see them kiss, from bitchy girls who speculated about their sexuality, and from the all seeing eyes of Effy Stonem who watched them with intrigue and amusement.

The only thing Katie was aware of was the growing urge to back Naomi against a wall and kiss her until she was breathless.

All Naomi was aware of was the intense arousal she was feeling between her thighs that increased with every movement of Katie's hips. It was more than she could take. She managed to find her voice to shout in Katie's ear that she needed a smoke.

Katie dutifully followed her to the smoking area, of course.

When they got outside, Naomi took a deep breath of the cold, smoke filled air. Her brain felt like it was trapped in a mist of alcohol and Katie Fitch fuelled lust. She took a few more deep breaths in the hope of clearing the fog. The distance between them helped a lot, as did a distraction in the form of Cook bellowing at them from across the smoking area.

They eyed him curiously as he approached them, dragging a slim blonde girl along with him.

"Naomikins, Katiekins," he greeted them with an eager grin.

"All right, Cookie?" Naomi smiled back at him. She moved her eyes to take in the blonde, wondering what was so special about her that Cook was bothering to introduce her to them. She was pretty, average height, shoulder length blonde hair, with a tan that didn't look hideously fake.

"I'd like you to meet someone," he tugged the girl forwards to stand in front of them. "This is Tracey."

"Hi," the girl forced a smile and blushed feeling incredibly awkward.

"I was trying my hardest to chat her up and wondering why she wasn't falling for my charms," Cook continued, his eyes alive with mischief when they found Naomi's. "Turns out she plays for your squad, so I thought I should introduce you two."

Naomi cringed at Cook's complete tactless attempt at a set up, and Katie didn't know where to look when she realised why Cook had brought this girl over to them. She was there to meet Naomi, to hook up with Naomi, to be taken home and fucked by Naomi, just like Katie had been fucked by Naomi in her dreams.

"Katiekins, what do you say you let the Cookie Monster buy you a drink?" he suggested, putting his arm around his friend. "Let these two get to know each other better," he winked.

"Yeah, ok," she smiled weakly and allowed him to lead her back inside, fighting hard to resist the urge to look back over her shoulder at Naomi.

"I'm sorry about him," Naomi shook her head when Cook had gone.

"He's not very subtle is he?" Tracey attempted a joke to ease the tension.

"No," Naomi shook her head. "He doesn't see the point in being subtle."

"I can see his point," she shrugged. "I just don't think I have the audacity to pull it off."

Naomi chuckled. This girl was funny. And clearly smart considering she had just correctly used to word audacity in a sentence. She was pretty, as well as all that. Naomi straightened up and gave the girl a bright, inviting smile. She dug deep into her repertoire of witty remarks in an effort to impress Tracey. This was exactly what she needed: a distraction from her feelings for Katie, someone suitable to focus her attention on. When Tracey began to flirt back, Naomi's smile grew larger. Someone to focus her attention on who was actually interested and available: perfect.

Katie let Cook buy her a drink. She let him buy her another. She let him lead her to the dance floor and spin her around until she felt dizzy. She tried her hardest to let him distract her, but her brain seemed incapable of thinking of anything other than Naomi and the blonde in the smoking area. It was for the best, she knew that. Naomi had wasted far too much time mourning over her sister. She needed to move on. But why tonight, was all Katie could think. And why with that girl? She was just so plain, so ordinary, so nothing like Naomi at all. Naomi was smart and brilliant and funny. She gave a shit about things that were important, as well as some things that weren't. Katie couldn't help but think that Tracey didn't look like the type of person who gave a crap about important things. She certainly didn't look like the type of person who could truly understand how amazing Naomi actually was. Katie wanted to believe that Naomi was trying to think of ways to get out of the conversation without hurting the other girl's feelings. Then she remembered that Naomi was single, and had been single for quite some time now. She probably just wanted someone to snog, or worse, someone to shag, and therefore probably wouldn't care that Tracey would never be able to understand her the way Katie did. She would never love her the way Katie did.

Katie stopped dead on the dance floor at that thought.

She loved Naomi.

And not in the strictly platonic way she had thought she did, she really loved her. Her mind started reeling from the realisation. Too many thoughts battled for her attention. The only clear thought she had was that there was no way in hell she was going to let that blonde bitch Tracey get her hands or lips on _her_ blonde bitch.

"You all right Katiekins?" Cook asked, wondering why she had stopped dancing all of a sudden.

"Yeah," Katie replied quickly. "I'm just going to nip to the loo."

She rushed off before Cook could respond. She wasn't going anywhere near the toilets, though. She was going to find Naomi. She wasn't about to do anything ridiculous like drunkenly profess her love for her or anything, she was simply going to make sure that skank didn't get anywhere close to kissing her. The very thought of someone else kissing Naomi made her stomach churn. She checked the smoking area first. Of course they were still there, unmoved from the spot where she had left them. Naomi's head was tilted back and her shoulders were shaking with laughter in response to something Tracey had said. It was like a knife being twisted in Katie's gut. She hadn't expected them to actually be getting on. She had to put a stop to this. She wasn't about to let this nobody steal Naomi away from her, not now that she realised how she felt. She sped across the smoking area and grabbed Naomi by the arm, firing an insincere "excuse me" over her shoulder as she dragged her to a secluded area of the yard.

"Katie," Naomi said, looking at her like she'd just gone insane, "what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Katie huffed, her voice sounding tight as she shook her head. She wouldn't even know where to begin to explain this.

"Then why'd you pull me away like that?" she asked.

Katie looked away, refusing to meet Naomi's icy blue eyes.

"Katie," Naomi insisted. Tracey was the first viable female she'd spoken to since she broke up with Emily, so Katie must have had a reason to drag her away.

"I don't know!" Katie said frantically, her fingertips pressed against her temples as she tried to figure out which of her thoughts she should voice. Naomi raised an eyebrow at her and everything she'd been trying to keep inside her head spilled out in rapid succession. "I don't know! I just saw you standing there talking to her, and she was making you laugh, and, I don't know, maybe you like her, but she's just not right...I mean she's...she just won't...she's just not right for you!" Katie sighed in frustration. None of her words were coming out the way she wanted them too.

Naomi opened her mouth to respond but Katie continued to ramble over the top of her.

"I mean you deserve to be with someone...someone better. Someone who gets you, who finds your stupid jokes funny and can tell when you're being sarcastic and when you're being serious, even though sometimes it's hard to know the difference because you're so fucking sarcastic all the time. Someone who can overlook your terrible fashion sense and find your hideous outfits kind of cute."

"Katie," Naomi tried to interrupt.

"Like that floral skirt and fluffy jumper thing you were wearing the other day. On anyone else it would have looked disgusting but on you it was weirdly cute. And I know, right, I know I had no right to drag you away like that, but I just couldn't stand the thought of you being with her when she's so completely wrong for you."

"Since when do you care who I kiss?" Naomi scoffed. "I mean, since it's not your sister anymore."

"I do care, you stupid bitch! I care about you!" Katie snapped back. "Or maybe you hadn't noticed. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I know it's none of my business who you kiss or who you want to kiss or who you want to shag, but I fucking...care about you, all right? I fucking care."

"Who then Katie?" Naomi asked, knowing the one person she desperately wanted to kiss didn't reciprocate her feelings. "Who should I kiss?"

"I don't know," Katie shrugged, finally finding the courage to look Naomi in the eye. She almost drowned in the blue. She saw everything she loved about the blonde in those eyes: the kindness, the caring, the sarcasm, everything. "Me," she muttered so quietly Naomi wasn't sure she'd heard her.

"What?" Naomi replied in a whisper, needing confirmation that what she had just heard wasn't just wishful thinking on the part of her imagination.

"Kiss me," she repeated softly, sounding slightly surer this time.

A thousand thoughts flooded Naomi's brain, a lot of them wondering if she was being serious, some of them rejoicing over the fact that Katie wanted to be kissed by her, a few questioning what might happen if they did kiss, and one overwhelming thought that was telling her to stop thinking so much and just fucking kiss her.

A million butterflies flapped wildly in the pit of her stomach as she closed the distance between them, her eyes locked on Katie's the entire time. Her heart beat so loudly in her chest that it drowned out the din of the people surrounding them. Slowly she brought her lips to meet Katie's, igniting sparks in both of them from the first moment's contact. It was the kind of kiss she'd seen in films or read about in epic romance novels, the kind of kiss very few people get to experience in their lifetime.

Katie leaned in, pressing their bodies closer together, adding to the searing heat that was growing between them. This wasn't just a kiss, it was a meeting of souls.

They parted briefly, each wanting to see the other's reaction to the kiss. They gazed deep into each other's eyes and found love and desire mirrored there. Seconds later their lips crashed together again, this time more frantically, with more desire, more need. Katie's tongue swept over Naomi's lower lip before pushing its way inside her mouth where it began to caress her own. Katie shuddered at how unbelievably good it felt to kiss Naomi. She had never been kissed like this before, so hungrily and passionately, but also tenderly. If it weren't for the smell of smoke and the drunken howling of the other people in the smoking area they could have easily forgotten where they were.

It was Naomi who pulled away, in response to a cat call directed at them, although how she found the willpower to do it, she will never know.

"Not here," she muttered, shaking her head.

Katie nodded, unable to verbalise any of the thoughts she was having, and took Naomi's hand allowing her to lead her out of the club. They didn't bother stopping to say goodbye or make excuses as to why they were leaving. They just walked straight out the door without so much as a thought.

Effy smiled when she saw them leave together over the shoulder of some random guy trying to chat her up. She thought it would have taken them longer.

No words passed between them as they hailed a taxi and headed back to Gina's. They were afraid the wrong words would ruin the moment. Naomi paid the driver, tipping generously because she didn't want to wait for her change, and pulled Katie into the house and up the stairs. When the door clicked shut, Naomi had Katie pressed against it, her lips capturing the smaller girl's as though they had been starved for oxygen while they were apart. As their tongues explored each other's mouths and their hands roamed each other's bodies, Naomi knew she was close to getting carried away.

"Katie," she breathed, pulling back slightly to look in Katie's eyes.

"I know," she murmured against Naomi's lips. She knew they needed to talk about this, about what was going on between them, but right now, she was responding to a more pressing need: the need to show Naomi exactly how she felt about her. She reached up and grabbed Naomi by the neck deepening the kiss.

Naomi's hands pressed hard against Katie's back, pulling her closer, as if that was possible. She found the zip of Katie's dress and slid it down slowly allowing it to fall to the floor in a crumpled heap that Katie would complain about in the morning, but right now she was too preoccupied with getting Naomi out of her gloriously tight fitting dress. They parted briefly so Katie could slide the sheer material over Naomi's head and throw it across the room. Naomi used the opportunity to fully appreciate the sight of Katie in her underwear. The lacy garments were exquisite and matched not only each other but also the dress that now decorated Naomi's floor. _Of course_, she grinned. She would expect nothing less from Katie fucking Fitch.

Katie's mouth went dry as her eyes travelled Naomi's half naked body. She'd seen her changing before but this was different, this was so much better. She thrust her tongue deep into Naomi's mouth and pulled back, smiling devilishly at her before pushing her onto the bed.

The wrinkled bed covers felt cold against Naomi's back, a result of her once again leaving the window open after smoking in her room, but Katie's body on top of her felt blisteringly hot. This was everything she wanted and it was happening right now. Katie's tongue skilfully swept and massaged her own in ways that excited her beyond belief.

The feeling of skin on skin ignited them. Their kisses became more frantic as their hands grabbed at each other. Naomi's delicate hands softly stroked Katie's exposed breasts, cupping them and toying with her nipples. Katie shifted on top of her, dropping her thigh between Naomi's parted legs, the friction offering her mild relief from the tension building there. The silky material of Naomi's bra was hastily pushed aside as Katie kissed a trail from her neck before taking her nipple in her mouth and massaging it with her tongue.

It took all the energy Naomi had not to climax on the spot. She managed to recompose herself, rolling so she was on top of Katie. She deliberately slowed her actions. She wanted to taste every kiss, relish every touch and savour every moment of it.

As the last pieces of their clothing took up residence on the floor and they looked deep into each other's eyes, they knew they wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

They fell asleep eventually, and when they did, they slept deeply and peacefully, naked in each other's arms.

It was Katie who awakened first. As the first threads of consciousness wove into her sleepy brain, she became aware of Naomi's arms tightly wrapped around her waist and Naomi's bare breasts pressed against her back, and she smiled. She rolled over to examine the sleeping blonde's face and the serene look that graced it.

It was still a few minutes before Naomi stirred, her eyelids fluttering open to catch Katie looking at her. She smiled broadly, grateful that Katie hadn't fled her bed.

"I'm not Emily," Katie blurted out, feeling the words escape her mouth before she had a chance to stop them. Her mouth had a habit of running away from her.

"I know," Naomi replied softly, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. "You're nothing like her actually." She leaned in to place a soft kiss on Katie's lips.

Katie's heart felt like it stopped beating for a second. "So this isn't some weird 'I can't have your twin sister so I'll settle for you' thing then?" Katie asked, already sure of the answer,but wanting to hear it from Naomi's lips.

"You have a twin?" Naomi feigned surprise.

Katie rolled her eyes and kissed her again; it seemed to be a fairly effective way of shutting her up.

"So what is this, then?" Naomi asked when their lips parted again. She had been harbouring feelings for Katie for what felt like ages now, but she never dreamed Katie would reciprocate those feelings. "I mean, what's going on here?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly with a weak smile. "I mean...I didn't even realise I fancied you until last night. I just thought I was having really random sex dreams...and then when I saw you with that girl, when I thought about you being with someone else, I realised...that I like you. I like you more than I've ever liked anyone before, actually."

"Wow," Naomi breathed. She had imagined this moment happening many times, in many different ways, but she had never imagined how good it would feel to hear those words come from Katie's mouth.

"Is that the best you can do?" Katie huffed indignantly, she'd been expecting a bit more of a reaction. "I thought you were supposed to be good with words!"

"So...you've been having sex dreams about me?" Naomi teased, poking her tongue out between her lips, inciting the other girl.

"Oh fuck you Campbell!" Katie frowned and gave her a playful shove.

"In your dreams, apparently," she retorted, grabbing Katie's hands and pulling her closer. "And last night," she practically purred as she pounced on Katie's lips once again.

Katie protested slightly at first, trying to squirm away, but she gave up quickly, parting her lips to deepen the kiss. The kissing soon lead to groping, and the groping to grinding. Before they knew it, they collapsed into each other's arms, breathless and sweating.

"You know," Naomi began, taking a deep breath and drawing inspiration from Katie's chocolate brown eyes, "I never thought I'd like you, even as a friend."

Katie's brow furrowed. This wasn't exactly the profession of love she'd been hoping for.

"But then I got to know you, and I realised you weren't that bad...you weren't bad at all. You were actually kind of nice, underneath all of that bitchiness. You're smart and funny, too, when you want to be. I never thought it could be so easy to be around you," she chuckled softly. "So easy that I didn't even realise I was falling for you until it was too late. And then, when I did realise, I couldn't bear to be away from you. It just seemed better to suffer in your presence than in your absence."

"How long have you known?" Katie couldn't stop herself from asking.

"New Year's Eve," Naomi shrugged. "When you kissed me I...I didn't want you to stop."

"Is that why you got so drunk?" Katie put two and two together in her head.

Naomi shrugged, the blush turning her cheeks pink answering for her. "Probably not my finest hour, but it was the only way I could think of to deal with unrequited love," she sighed, her eyes widening when she realised what she had just admitted.

"You..." Katie choked out, her heart thumping loudly inside her chest as she tried to process everything that had happened since last night and how she felt. "Maybe..." she began, hesitating slightly. "Maybe it's not unrequited."

"It's not?" Naomi asked, struggling to control her grin.

Katie couldn't answer, she simply shook her head.

They smiled at each other like idiots, hearts racing as they realised that this was real. When their lips met again it was different than it had been before, it was surer, more meaningful somehow.

"So...what do you want to do today?" Naomi asked, lying back down with Katie in her arms.

Katie chuckled and shook her head. "Can we just stay here...like this?" she asked.

"Yeah, ok," Naomi smiled and kissed Katie's hair.

They knew they wouldn't be able to hide away in Naomi's room forever. They would eventually have to rejoin civilisation. They would have to make some attempt at explaining this to the outside world, even though they didn't fully understand it themselves. But, for now, they were happy, locked away in the sanctuary of Naomi's room with only Gina's non-judgemental eyes present to see their developing relationship, and a text message from Effy saying 'it's about time!'.


End file.
